when all that's going on, is really going wrong
by silvereyed angel
Summary: Jonas, normal by day, Spies at night. At one of their missions they run into a mysterious thief-girl. Is she really that bad or is she, like everything lately, not what she seems to be? Unexpected events, betrayal and even love, In a good way, right?
1. like a rollercoaster ride

"Not so tough anymore now, eh?" the man hissed in Joe's ear, holding him in a tight lock and pushing him painfully against the wall.  
Joe, aka Danger, just smiled his trademark smirk. "You sure of that?"  
He quickly turned around, bowed down and with a flex of his muscles he had his strangler spread out on the floor.

"Nice one Danger!" Kevin yelled, running up to him. "Where's the Mr.?"  
Joe looked around, yeah, where the heck was Nick?  
"I don't know Kev, maybe..."

"Danger, duck!"

Quickly Joe let himself drop down on the floor. Kevin swinging a karate kick over his head, hitting one of their enemies straight in the jaw.  
"Come on! Let's go find him." Kevin said while Joe jumped up again.

Together they ran up the black iron stairs, to the control centre.

Kevin kicked open the door, making it crack and swing open.  
Immediately Nick's body flew through it. Hitting the safety fence of the stairs with a painful loud 'slam!'

"NICK!" Joe exclaimed.

Kevin hit him and yelled. "Mister!"

Damn, Joe thought, remembering he shouldn't have called Nick by his real name, instead of his agent name.

"Sorry!" He whispered. Getting a glare from Nick, pardon me, Mr. President.  
"Don't stand there, get in! He almost broke the code!" Nick hissed, hands against his ribs.  
"Roger that!" said Joe and he ran into the control centre of the Black Surrey Weapon factory.

They, the Jonas brothers, working for the World Peace Company (the company or WPC for short), were on a mission to stop Johnny Beckett, professional criminal and searched for in 17 countries, from stealing the code that would activate the weapons he stole from inobservant guards about a week ago. This was mission 'crack Beckett' code orange.

"Stop it right there Beckett!" shouted Joe, in full Danger mode.  
"Yeah, keep screaming that, it might distract me." The sarcastic voice of Johnny Beckett said. Said criminal sat in front of a large, expensive looking vault. Looking terribly alike to somebody who was about to break the code that secured the vault.  
He saw Kevin raise his StunGun, pointing it at Beckett. "Drop the Stethoscope, Beckett!" said Kevin.  
"Or else what, you are going to electrocute me? Please!" The back of Beckett's brown haired head told them. Without turning around he said: "May-Su, Juan, get them!"

Nothing happened. "That's all you got Beckett? Lose threads?" Joe asked, almost surprised. Usually Beckett was more professional. A real traditional bandit, henchmen and weird weapons included.  
Suddenly Kevin disappeared from Joe's side.  
"K2?" said Joe, suspiciously. He turned around. Behind him stood two Asian looking people, Juan and May-Su. Beckett's long term henchman and woman. Juan was holding Kevin's unconscious body.

May-Su, Juan's sister, suddenly lunged at him.  
Joe reacted immediately, he wasn't the man of action for nothing, and jumped at her.  
He had fought with her before, he would defeat her again, but would it be in time to stop Beckett from getting to the codes?

Luckily, there was always Nick. Throwing a few of Leila's advanced pitchers at May-Su and Juan. The henchman and woman dropping down to the ground immediately.

I glanced at Kevin, seeing him blinking for consciousness. He'd be okay, so I switched my attention back to Beckett, who hadn't even noticed he was all alone now.  
I grabbed Kevin's Stun Gun and fired it at Beckett, not bothering talking to him.  
"Aaargh!" came the strangled yelp from Beckett, before he fell down against the vault.  
The yelp was really unnecessary, the Stun Gun didn't hurt. Joe aught to know.

"Nice job Danger!" Nick said, walking over to the vault. "Now let's see what this baby's got."  
He kneeled down, pressed Beckett's stethoscope against the vault-door and listened carefully. He pressed the code pad and not surprisingly, the door swung open.

"You did a pretty nice job too, Press." I smiled, walking back to Kevin and pulling him up.  
"Yeah, I still wonder _how_ you do it, but I'm glad you do it." Kevin said. I wondered, maybe he had hurt his head worse then I thought.  
"If you are referring to how I opened the vault, then thank you, you were pretty awesome too K." Nick answered, grabbing a small USB-stick from the vault.

I laughed at the little piece of technology. Kevin's mouth almost dropped to the floor.  
"We fought that hard, caught Johnny Beckett and lost our consciousness for _that?_" Kevin asked, looking at the stick.  
"Jup." Nick said, popping the P.  
Kevin sighed. Nick patted him reassuringly on his shoulder. "It's okay K. Let's go back to headquarters."  
"Roger that, oh big team leader!" I saluted.  
Both of my brothers rolled their eyes.

''—''—''—''—''—''

"Hey guys! Back already? That must be a record!" Frankie said, he's our little brother and he's already in the family business. He was bowed over a map, way to advanced for somebody his age, but he was a Jonas and had a talent. Frankie's talent was reading maps, planning routes and well; he basically could get in anywhere. That included our bedrooms.

We were standing in the heart of the Jonas's headquarter. It was where we got our missions, equipment, where we planned and trained.  
Our headquarters was located in the basement of our house, witch was also pretty high tech, but the headquarters would make a techno-nerd have a heart attack.  
In the middle of the room stood our main computer, the nerves of our system. It was one of the newest, smartest computers and got updated regularly. It had two pieces, a table piece; witch had the touch-monitor and could show us everything from maps to agent location. Even in 3D if we wanted. The upper piece had the scanner, analyzer and all the other super technology. We usually talked about the computer as Min.  
In the rest of the main room hung gadgets, outfits, maps, closets full of files and our security system (controlled by Min)

"Nice work gentlemen!" the voice of our uncle and supervisor told us.  
He was standing in the doorway across from us, wearing his usual Texan outfit, without the cowboy hat and noisy boots.  
"Thanks." I said, walking over to Frankie, looking over his shoulder at the map.

"Museum?" I asked, surprised. Nick and Kevin, who were placing back their equipment, looked around.  
"Yeah, we don't really know what the boss wants, but Leila got this mailed to her so Frankie's studying it now." Uncle Sean said, walking up to us and throwing 3 bottle's of water.  
"Wonder what the boss wants with them?" Nick said, sitting down besides Frankie.

"Wonder what the boss means with what?" yet another voice from yet another doorway said. I looked to my right, in the doorway to the laboratory stood Leila, our Gadgetgirl. She was wearing her black lab coat. Her golden blonde hair in a ponytail.  
She was the one that made our equipment, knew everything about computers, could do magic with technology. It was a real surprise when we had found her. She was good, way better although you probably don't want to say that out loud, then Nick.  
The both of them basically created Min.

"the map." Uncle Sean answered. She walked over, rubbing her hands off with a white towel. She grabbed another white chair and sat down besides Nick.  
"Yeah, I'm curious about that too, but you know the boss…" She trailed off, getting a sideways smile from Nick.  
We all knew what she meant. Our boss was pretty mysterious. Probably for safety reasons or he just liked being annoying.

*pling-ding-ding*

"That's the boss!" Leila said happily, pushing a few upcoming icons on Min's touch screen.  
Immediately a 3D image from our boss, of course blackened, appeared.  
"Good day gentlemen and of course our lovely Leila!" the boss greeted. Leila smiled and gave an approving nod.  
"Thank you, so you probably got another mission for us. That's pretty soon." Kevin said, absent minded drinking from his water.  
"I know I usually give you a bit more time to rest, but our next mission is quite important, but will only require one person's energy.  
"One person?" uncle Sean asked.  
"One person on location, the rest of you will be helping him as best as possible from headquarters."  
We all nodded.  
"As you probably guessed, Joe will be the best choice for going in the field. There will not be fighting included, yet. No difficult problems or codes, so that excludes Nick and Kevin, you will be better use here, helping Joe from outside. Frankie has been studying the map so he will get Joe in the museum. From there on Joe's only guide is you guys. Nick, you'll be supervising and getting the codes for the security systems, Kevin will do the communication and the guards, Leila will, as usual, do the equipment and will also make sure nothing will notice Joe while inside the museum. Frankie will, as I said before, get Joe in through the easiest entrance. Clear?"

We all listened carefully to her and Nick made some notes.  
"Roger, we're clear." He told the boss.  
"Good, as expected. Okay, this mission is about the missing gemstones all around America. The company is suspecting one particular organisation is behind the robs. Using all different kinds of methods. You will be on that later, for now we're focused on stopping them from robbing the Los Angeles state museum, lately home to the greatest Sapphire known to mankind, the blue star. Joe, you will be swapping the real stone for a fake one that is currently on its way to your house. That will be your assignment for now, more information about the next parts of the mission will follow. Good luck gentlemen and woman."

The screen turned black.  
"Cool!" I whispered.  
"Yeah, the greatest sapphire known to mankind! That's awesome." Kevin dreamily said.  
Nick, being the team leader, said: "come on guys we better get ready, it's getting quite late."  
I couldn't help but grin. "night mission..." I whispered. Frankie chuckled.  
"c'mon Joe, I'm gonna show you how to get in." He said pulling me back to the Min and pointing at some hand written changes he made in the map.  
"you see, here…"

''—''—'''—''—''—''

"okay Danger, almost there. Nice job, Tank. Listen, when you get to the gemstone hallway, you have to swap the blue star with the replica in your bag." Nick's voice said my ear. I moved my hands from the holds witch kept me on the wall and moved my headset a little, similar to the one Nick was wearing right now.

I continued climbing up the side-wall of the Los Angeles state Museum, almost there.  
"okay, from our information, the thief is probably on his own. He's not from that organisation itself, just recruited. Still be careful, we're talking about the world's largest sapphire. A lot of people would do a murder to get it." Nick continued.

I softly climbed onto the window-sill and placed the windowfreezer, an original Leila creation, on the window.  
Immediately and soft as a whisper, the glass fell out of the frame.  
" are there laser detectors inside?" I whispered, holding the glass.  
I heard Nick repeat my question. The familiar voice of Leila told me no.

I climbed through the window, placing the glass back in the frame. "I'm in." I reported. Tiding my tight leather Jacket so it wouldn't touch anything I didn't wanted it to touch and get me caught.  
"good, walk to the room on your right." Frankie told me. "That's the first gemstone room. Just walk straight ahead to the next hallway, in the middle will stand a white, glass pillar. That's your goal."  
"thanks Tank. Over and Out." They wouldn't contact me now unless I send an S.O.S.  
I walked over carefully to the room Frankie told me about. This one would have laser trackers.  
I pulled a little U.S.B. stick from my pocket and placed it in the security pad on the right side of the door.  
With a soft 'thod' the system disabled.

I smiled and muttered. "thanks Leila" under my breath. I hated getting through laser trackers.  
seriously we had learned that, but it was really hard. This was way easier and cleaner.  
I tiptoed over to the pillar.

Nothing was there.

The blue star was already gone. How was that possible?  
"mr. President! We have a huge problem." I whispered into my microphone.

"what is it Danger?"  
"the blue star's already gone!"

Silence

"what?"  
"I said.." I started to explain, but got interrupted.  
"I heard, look for it, maybe the thief's still in the building."

I didn't need more.  
Immediately I turned around. Searching the corners of the room. Every shadow suddenly seemed to move.

"looking for this?" A voice suddenly told me. I turned around again, not sure where the voice was coming from.  
"up here, moron." It said and a shadow seemed to fall from the ceiling.

He made a perfect landing, on the tip of his toes.  
I saw a glimpse of silver eyes and a sarcastic smirk. "want it? Come and get it!" the particularly high voice told me. He was really small, they got younger and younger boys every day.  
Unless this wasn't a boy, I realised. It was a girl. Surprising, girl criminals usually didn't steal like this. She was a professional, you could see. She was crouched into a cat like pose. I could clearly see her leg muscles beneath the fabric of her black pants  
The girl jump-turned around and sprinted away, giggling. "I got the blue star! Come and get it pretty-face!" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"don't do it Danger!" Nick warned, but the girl taunted me. I lunged after her. "Danger, no!" I heard Nick groan, but ignored him once again.

The girl was fast, really fast, but I was faster. I caught up to her in what seemed to be the Egyptian section. I jumped at her, gripping her around her waist and pulling her with me in my jump.  
we flew across the floor, one of my hands securely around her body and the other trying to get a hold on the plastic floor.  
Eventually my feet stopped us, right in front of a huge sarcophagus

I felt her breathing fast. "who's the pretty face now huh?" I whispered in her ear.  
"never said it was a bad thing." Her harp voice sweetly told me. Before rolling over, over my body. Straight into the sarcophagus. Witch started tilting very dangerously. My eyes widened. It would alarm every guard in the museum if it fell over. I looked at the girl.

She sat about 3 feet away from me. On her heels, supporting herself with one hand, showing me a great blue diamond with the other. "Sorry, I think I need it more. Use the replica, no one will notice." Said the girl, before walking back to the corner of the room.  
"maybe till next time, I really do hope so, you're a nice opponent…?"  
"J-.. Danger…" I said dumbstruck.  
She blew me a kiss. "good luck Danger."

Then, she disappeared in the shadows.  
"what the…?" I exclaimed, but once again something had to interrupt me.

*boom*

the sarcophagus, damn.  
"this may sound a little obvious…" Nick's voice said. "but I think you'd better run, it would take a lot of time and a load of paperwork to get you clean."  
I groaned and raised my eyes to the ceiling.  
"why does this stuff always happen to me?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Because you also get to meet the sexy female thieves, things have to even out."  
I started running, throwing the fake sapphire out of my bag.  
I might have been a little stupid this evening, but I wasn't THAT stupid.

**I wrote this for you guys at like, really late, because I'm cool and weird like that.  
R&R ^.^ I love you **

**Xx silver**


	2. we meet again

Joe PoV

Stupid, fast, mean, amazing, freakish, annoying, sexy, weird, sarcastic, silver eyed, smirking thief girl!  
She was constantly on my mind, the way she laughed, the way she vanished right before my eyes.  
Slipping through my fingers, taking the blue star with her.  
I groaned.

I sat on my chair in the headquarters, my head on the table, listening to Nick and Leila, who were discussing who said girl had been. Kevin was sitting next to me, fooling around with the new piece of his uniform. Frankie was supposed to do his homework, but instead he was listening amused to Nick and Leila's words.  
Nick said she was a member of organisation G (as we called the gemstone stealing organisation) Leila thought she was operating alone, because a huge organisation wouldn't send such a young girl. The risk of blowing it would be too high for such criminals.  
I groaned.

"Will you stop bugging yourself already?" Leila asked me, pushing her glasses up with her index finger, the eyes behind it looking stern and concerned. "She stole the blue star, so what, that stuff happens. We just have to make sure we get it back and stop that stupid criminal organisation." A few strands of blonde hair fell in her face.

"I know that, Leila." I said, softly smiling. "I want to. It's just…"  
"She beat ya!" Frankie yelled. "A girl beat you! Hahaha!" He sang.  
"That's enough Frankie; we were all listening with our mouths open to what happened." Uncle Sean said.  
Frankie nodded. "Sorry Uncle Sean, I won't tell Joe he lost from a girl and lost the blue star again."  
Uncle Sean turned around.

"When you can hear it…"

I groaned again.

Who was that girl, with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.  
Wait? What?  
She was the most annoying person I had ever seen!

I groaned once again.

"For heavens sake Joe! Get over it!" Kevin told me, putting his stuff away. "Go do something useful!"

To please them (and myself) I went upstairs, to the main house. I stalked through the kitchen and grabbed my jacket from a chair in the kitchen.  
Maybe some fresh air would help me out...

''—''—''—''—''—''

_ "I need the money!" the girl whispered hoarse, tears fell from pleading silver eyes._

He didn't even seem to notice

"you get the money when I get what I want." He replied coldly.  


"_I already got you what you want! I got you the __bloody blue sapphire!" She hissed through her teeth. She knew the huge amount of money she would've gotten for that thing. If only he hadn't such a grip on her, if only she never met him.  
Then again, if she never would've met him, she would have visited the museum by day._

"I wasn't talking about the blue star." He said. Looking at her with cold blue eyes, reminding her of the stone.  
"I want the diamond, the diamond that's coming in tomorrow... When I get that, you'll get your reward."

"That's ridiculous!" She half-screamed.  
Faster then thought possible, she was grabbed by her throat and pushed painfully against the wall.  
"I will make out what's ridiculous and what's not. Or do you want me to make it clearer?" He growled.

She grimaced. "Do you want me to die? If I do you won't get your precious diamond."  
He slammed her head once again against the wall. "I'll be the one to decide if you live or not. I'll be the one that will decide whether you will get the stone or not. I'll be the one to make the choice for your precious ones."

Horror appeared in her eyes. "Don't, please! I'll get the diamond." She whispered, his hand blocking her air supply. 

_He loosened her grip on her, making her body drop down on the ground._

"I do it, you know I'm the best, just promise me-"she breathed. "-promise I'll get the money."

He stared down at her. "I know you're the best, that's why you're mine. Like I said, you'll get your reward when I get the diamond."  
Then, without warning, He pulled her up and pushed her towards the door.

"Now get out. I'll recon you know the way out?" He told her, while turning around and walking away.

She groaned. "It's for her… I do it for her." She chanted, reaching up and pulling herself to her feet.  
She winced, he had hit her harder then she'd thought.

She pulled open the door and quickly went outside, closing her eyes against the bright sunlight.

She sighed. She hadn't gotten what she came for. Now it would be even harder to come round this month. Heck, it would be hard enough getting through this week.

"Damn it, Maria, you're so stupid." She muttered to herself, walking out of the alley. Pulling her black jacket tighter around her body, already fading away in her surroundings.  


''—''—''—''—''—''__

Joe PoV

Joe kicked away a stone. Making it shoot across the street. A woman with two children hanging on her arms looked at him with a very annoyed expression.

He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The wind messing with his hair.  
He sighed. What was he so worried about?

That he let the girl, and the blue star, get away?

No, not really.

That she taunted him, and like Frankie had said, beat him?

Nah…

Joe sighed and looked up at the clouded sky. Usually Kevin was the deep one, but today, the sky seemed to represent the way he felt right now.

He walked to the grand-square. There was a market, everywhere merchants praised their merchandise. Calling for people to buy their items.  
Somehow, the sight of people doing their daily purchases calmed Joe down.  
He looked at a woman arguing about the price of some oranges. He saw a man chatting with a young girl who was putting his vegetables in a bag, happily chatting back.

Somewhere else, a little girl took a bite from a pear the merchant gave her, to see if she liked it.  
Joe smiled at her excited expression as she asked her father if they could buy some of the 'sweet, weird looking apples'.

He himself stopped to look at some books, Nick's birthday was coming up, and he picked up a promising looking book saying: 'technology for expert-dummies'. Nick would see the humour in that and it would give him a nice evening of reading.

To his left, a familiar silver colour caught his attention.  
At first, he didn't bother to look, until he realised what exactly was so familiar about the silver flash.

He completely forgot the book as he looked at the black haired girl coming out of the alley. Noticing her limp figure  
he looked more careful, trying to get a view of her as she scanned the area.

It was her; he'd recognise that unusual colour everywhere.

The confidence and the smirk from last night on the other hand, were gone.  
His spy instincts told him to follow her, 'technology for expert-dummies' still lying on the counter.

She crossed the square rather fast. People didn't even seem to notice her. How strange, Joe thought.  
He followed her, careful not to let anybody notice.  
She walked into a shabby looking street, her black hair blowing in the wind.

She looked around, making Joe hide around the corner.

When he looked again, she was gone.

Joe figured she probably had gone in to some house. He just had to figure out witch. That wouldn't be hard, for Danger that was.

He swiftly climbed up the drainpipe and decided he would just listen at windows. Nobody would notice, he hoped.

After hearing a television, a very angry father, someone singing, a very angry mother and some guy playing a video game he heard the voice that had burned itself in his brain last night.  
Once again, he'd recognise it everywhere.

"Mackenzie, can you say this?" He heard her say.

Luckily for him, she was on the highest floor of the third house. With a bit of luck, he would be able to get a look inside.

His vision was upside-down, but very adorable.

The girl, it was definitely the girl from the museum, was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. On her lap were a book and a small girl. She seemed about Frankie's age.

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow" said Mackenzie, beaming at the thief-girl.  
Joe was dumbstruck, again, Romeo and Juliet?

"That's it Kenzie, you're doing great." The girl praised her warmly, it was clear this Mackenzie was very dear to her.  
"This here is a really famous line, it's said by Juliet, as she waits for her Romeo: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"  
The small girl started giggling and the thief-girl smiled.  
"I'm hungry."

The thief-girl sighed and closed the book. "I know Kenzie, I am too, I'll se what I can get okay?"  
Mackenzie, or Kenzie, nodded eagerly. Patiently observing the older girl as she walked away to the back of the room, where Joe couldn't see her.

Joe also waited patiently, wondering who the little girl was. And of course, who the girl self was.  
She didn't seem like a criminal. Opposite of it. She took care of what probably was her sister. Where were her parents?

The girl walked back into Joe's vision. "Look Kenzie, pizza. You like that, don't you?" She said. Showing two slices of pizza.

They both took a slice of pizza, Mackenzie eating eagerly, the girl taking only small bites. "You want more Kenzie?"  
"Yes! Please…" said little Mackenzie and accepted the pizza-piece from her older sister, who watched her with a smile, but Joe could've sworn he heard her stomach rumble.

"Kenzie, I will be going away again tonight." She suddenly said.  
"Kenzie doesn't like it when you are away; it is so dark and cold without you."  
"I know that Kenzie… But I have to; promise me you'll be good." She asked.  
"I'm always good, but I'll miss you!" she softly said.  
"I know sweetie, but it's necessary."

Joe listened very carefully, what was she going to do this night, leaving her sibling she obviously loved very much, alone?  
He wondered if she went to go out stealing again, which was a proper solution. However he didn't understand why they lived so sober. She stole a bloody sapphire. It was worth way more then a small apartment and two slices of pizza.  
Did the person that hurt her previously, when he had seen her coming out of that alley, also take the sapphire? Did she work for this person, or made this person make her steal for him?

"What are you going to do?" Little Mackenzie asked.  
"Something that will get us more milk and pizza Kenzie, if he keeps his promise and doesn't hurt…"

"Something important, I'll tell you about it later." She finished, stroking the girl's straw blonde hair.  
Joe knew enough and climbed down.  
He had a lot to think about.

The sky had cleared, but dangerous looking thunderclouds threatened this peaceful blue. Joe didn't notice it once again represented exactly how he felt.

''—''—''—''—''—''

"Joe! Finally, there you are! We got the rest of the information about the mission!" The others yelled at me when I came walking in.  
I decided to keep what I discovered to myself for a little while longer.

"We found out that our Organisation is controlled by one person." Nick started.  
"His men are very faithful, or very scared." Kevin continued.  
"He's got people everywhere in the country, this is big time work!' Leila said.  
"The man's an evil genius." Frankie yelled excited.  
"We're assigned to help with rolling up this organisation, our mission right now, is to catch that thief-girl, after that. We'll be going after people higher up in the organisation." Uncle Sean smoothly finished.

I stared at them. "Did you guys practise this?" I asked.  
My brothers started laughing and Leila answered smiling: "No, actually, we didn't."  
"Are you guys coming with me this time?" I asked Kevin and Nick.  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, we're better as a team. We've got enough people at headquarters to help us."

"Cool." I said. They agreed.  
"Nice to see you're back to normal Danger." Kevin said.

"yeah."

that wasn't true. What my family, including Leila, just told me had me thinking even more.  
Very faithful… I thought, or very scared.  
I guessed at the second option. The girl didn't seem, cruel, evil enough to be a bad guy. I wanted to bet the organisation leader had threatened her. With a little sister that close, it wouldn't have been hard to get her on his side.

Joe groaned.

This was going to be one hell of a mission.

''—''—''—''—''—''

"Okay, remember, when the girl gets here. Only focus on getting her. Not the diamond." Uncle Sean said through the headsets.

"Roger." "Roger." "We know! I mean, Roger."

I saw Nick roll his eyes from across the Gemstone-section in the museum. I could almost hear Leila do the same.  
"Focus Danger!"  
"Sorry! I mean, Roger!"

"I pick up something." Leila said. "I think she's coming your way guys. Go and get her. Over and out." None of us could hear the other now.

I watched anxiously, wondering if I should've told my brothers what I found out and what I suspected about the girl we were about to attack.

From across the room, Nick stared at the door, waiting too.

I couldn't see Kevin, who was hiding up at the ceiling, because the girl had surprised me from there last time, but I knew he was there.

I was the only one to see the moving shadow, because I was the only wan looking for it.

"Nice seeing you again." I told the shadow. "Really, though it would be nice to know your name."

Out of the shadows stepped the thief-girl. This time the smirk from last night was back on her face.  
"I should've known." She said, walking casually towards the diamond, lifting the glass and taking the white stone.  
"I'm curious, why are you here?" she asked, examining the stone.  
"Actually, I'm here for you."  
"How flattering, why?"

I wanted to compose a reply, but Nick got a heck of me.  
"We're arresting you." He said, while Kevin dropped from the ceiling.  
I looked at her; I knew it wasn't her fault.  
"Well, will you look at that? I always liked Charlie's angels when I was younger. Now I finally get to see them in real life." The girl smiled. "Just never imagined them like this."  
She smirked at me. "Can't do it on your own, Danger?"  
"I can, but I can't."  
"Confusing sentence, but I get what you mean. Spy thing, right? If I learned one thing on the streets, it's that you never leave a team mate, right? I guess… Good thing I don't have a team." She shrugged.

"To bad we do." Kevin said and jumped for her. She easily avoided him, making the path towards the exit clear.

"Goodbye, Angels!" I heard her harp voice laugh.

"Damn. Come on guys, after her!" Nick said.  
We followed the girl through several centuries and lost her.  
"Where'd she go?" Kevin exclaimed.  
"That way!" Nick pointed towards an open door, revealing a staircase.

It was a good thing I was the fastest of us. Because of this I was the first to reach the rooftop.  
She was there, looking at the road below.  
"Guess I was wrong when I thought there would be a way out of this here." She stated, turning around and facing me.  
In the light of the moon, or maybe the light from the stairs. I could see her face clearly for the first time.  
She had a heart shaped face, black hair blowing around her. Though, something about her seemed rough and hard. She obviously hadn't got a peaceful life.  
Her skin looked pale in the weak light, making her lips look almost dark crimson instead of red.  
Though, her eyes shone like more beautiful diamonds then the one in her hand.

"Go!" I said.

The defeated look on her face got replaced by surprise.  
"What?"

"I said go! I know you need that stone. It's for your sister." I confessed. As surprise made place for sadness.  
"Thank you." she said simply, but I could feel her reaching out to me, in a certain way I didn't quite understood. She turned around, now standing at the edge of the roof, preparing to jump and get away. I smiled. She was only trying to protect her family. Like I did.

Unfortunately, speaking about my family, there were my brothers.

Kevin slammed open the door with so much force, it made me jump.  
The girl too, making her fall down uncoordinated.

She wouldn't make such a fall…

Without thinking I threw myself towards the edge of the building, flat on my stomach, reaching over the edge.  
By a miracle, I managed to grasp her hand. I tried to support myself with my other hand while I stared into scared silver eyes.  
She grasped my hand tightly, the only thing keeping her from falling in that dark distance.

I got her; she was safe, sort of.

"Danger! Nice work, pull her up so we can arrest her." Nick said, joining Kevin.

I looked down at the girl, horror in her eyes. She couldn't be arrested, who would take care of her sister. The man who threatened and hurt her would kill little Mackenzie.  
I stared at her.

"My name is Wing." She whispered.

Then, she let go of my hand.  
I watched her fall down, my fingers reaching for her. Once again she faded away in the shadows. The shadows of the depth beneath me.

''—''—''—''—''—''

**  
****Cliff-hanger… :) Sorry!  
I just thought the story got a bit boring, here's your action now.**

**So, got any thoughts about this. If you do, be kind and make me aware of them!  
Love you guys!  
Xx Silver…  
and yeah, I watched Charlie's Angel's while writing this. :)  
**


	3. the things you do for the ones you love

**Sorry for the delay****...  
disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers, JONAS or anything in that direction. I do, however, own Leila, Wing and Uncle Sean… Yay me…  
enjoy,**

Joe PoV

The sliding sound of the electronic doors made me jump. _Did they find her, did they find her alive? Or…_

I looked questioning at Nick, who'd just came in together with Leila. He shook his head.  
I looked away. The image of her tumbling body, that smirk still on her face, falling away from me.  
She was though, but I was sure even she, wouldn't survive a fall like that. Even her small, obviously strong body wouldn't survive such an impact.  
I shook my head, I didn't understand. Arresting would be better then death, right? Did she really prefer _that_ above a simple arrest?  
I stood up; I was the only one that knew about her house and probably the only one that cared about the little girl over there. I had to make sure, sure that she really wasn't there. I couldn't believe it, but if it was, I wasn't going to let that little girl die, or get murdered.  
Over my dead body, literally.

I grabbed my jacket and, similar to yesterday, almost ran out of the house.  
"Joe, please, it's not your fault!" I heard Leila plead. I felt guilty for doing that, I knew she would be really worried about me. I could almost see her scared face, but I could also see the face of the kid with the slice of pizza, reading Shakespeare. I could see the cold face of… No I couldn't think of that.  
She was _her,_ she survived, I just knew it! So I ignored Leila, ignored the glares Nick send me, his arms around Leila, comforting her.  
I ignored uncle Sean, who ordered me to stay here, worried I'd do something stupid.  
Yeah, I was going to do something very stupid.

''—''—''—''—''—''

I walked down the shabby looking street. Hands in the pockets of my jacket. I hesitated at the third house. Wondering what I was going to find out.  
I pushed the button for the highest level. I heard the bell ring and waited.

Click…

The door opened, in it stood a familiar black haired, silver eyed girl. I released my breath I hadn't even realised I was holding.  
Wing…  
"hey." She said. "I guess I should've expected this." She was wearing a simple white shirt and loose pants. She leaned her head against the door, looking at me.  
"Hey." I whispered. Staring at her, not knowing what to say. "You made it."  
She noticed the relieve in my voice, but didn't said a word. "Yeah, I tend to do the impossible." She smiled while saying this. She opened the door further and walked back to a grey staircase full of graffiti. I took this as an invite and closed the door behind me as I followed her bare feet up the staircase.  
We went on until we couldn't possibly get any higher and she opened a dull light brown door. Letting me into a small apartment. I thought she did a very nice job, with very less things. It looked, cosy.  
Wing turned around in the middle of the room I saw her in yesterday.  
"Pretty poor, huh? Guess you didn't expect a diamond thief to live like this." She told me, daring me to say something about her home.  
"I think you did a nice job with it and by the looks of it. It isn't your fault that you're living poor."  
Her glare softened.  
"I wished I could offer you something to drink, but unfortunately, we ran out of martini."  
"I hate martinis and I didn't come here to drink. I came here to…" I started.  
"Arrest me? Make fun of me? Tell me how stupid it was to let myself fall of a building?"  
"To make sure you and your sister are okay." I spat at her, annoyed. What did she think of me? Obviously very low.  
Was that because of me, or because of her general expectations of people?  
"Nice, you're not the general pretty face, are you?" she said, but I noticed a small smile. A little sarcastic, but it was a smile…  
"Mackenzie? Come over here, I'd like you to meet someone." Wing said, only raising her voice a little bit.  
"Are there scary guys again?"  
"I told you they'd never dare to harm you and no, I think you'll like this one."  
Shyly, the little girl came through the only door in the apartment. Looking, first at me and then at Wing.  
"It's okay sweetie." She said, walking towards Mackenzie. "This is Danger; I met him two days ago."  
The little child now looked curious. "Is he your new boyfriend?" She asked.  
My face turned slightly reddish after that, but Wing just laughed. "No, silly, he's not."  
the girls face, similar heart shaped, and surrounded by bouncy blonde curls, turned to me.  
"You're not like those other guys, I like you." she announced and then blushing turned around and hurried back into the room she came from.  
"Yeah, I like you too." I chuckled.  
"You better; even street guys don't mess with her because they know what I'll do." Wing said, smiling happily.  
Then her face got serious. "Listen, I know why you're here. You're after D-corporation. I can't help you. Especially not after today." She said.  
"D-what?" I asked.  
"The corporation I stole for, because they threatened to hurt Kenzie. That's ending today." She walked towards a small closed and opened a drawer. "So here, you can have it."  
In her hand lay the diamond she stole yesterday. I ignored it.  
"What do you mean; it's going to end today?"  
She looked at me, rolling her silver eyes. "I'm not letting them mess with me, I'm done with it."  
I looked at her, I knew she was strong, but resisting a powerful organisation and obviously her stronger abuser like that?  
"What are you planning to do? Run away? You know they'll catch you." I said, subconsciously walking closer to her. If they laid a finger on her…  
"no, I'm going there tonight, after I bring Mackenzie to a family I found. They want to adopt an older child. They'll take care of her and they don't know me. I'm going to him and tell him I'm done, that he can drop dead for as far as I'm concerned and he'll never get his freaking stone." She told me, looking in my eyes. Sad, but challenging. "Oh, and that he's a bloody bastard."  
I looked at her, not believing the nerve she had. "He'll kill you…" I breathed, standing really close to her now.  
She just shrugged, looking at me with her smirk back on her face. "That's my point."  
"YOU"RE GOING TO LET HIM KILL YOU?!" I yelled. "ARE YOU MAD?"  
"In a way, yes. You didn't notice?"  
I really wanted to sweep that smile of her face. She was smiling at her own death.  
"Don't do this. It'll hurt Mackenzie, she loves you too." I said, softer now. _It'll hurt me._  
"I know that, and I'm not happy with that either. I don't have another option. I'm not going on with his crap." She stated. Walking away from me, but I grabbed her arm.  
"You do." I said, desperately trying to find a way to stop her.  
"I what?"  
"You do have another option."  
She looked at me, curiosity, but also suspicion in her eyes. "And that is?"  
"Me, I'm your other option." I said, still holding on to her arm. Afraid she'd fall away from me again. Her eyes were wide now and staring at me.  
"You'd never, you only know me for 2 days. Hell, you don' know me." She said, trying to loosen my hand.  
"Wing," it was the first time I called her that. "I don't want you dead, I don't want a little girl to be left behind, without someone she knows, I refuse to let you kill yourself because you do have another option."  
She pulled herself out of my grip. I saw tears in her eyes. "I'm not getting you into my mess! Understood pretty face?! You don't know me, you don't trust me. You just want to get to D-corp. through me!"  
I saw she was trying to build a wall, a shield to protect herself.  
"That's not true, I do trust you and you trust me." I said, walking to where she was now hugging herself. I think I saw tears in her eyes. "You trusted me last night, when I told you to go. You trusted me today, you let me in. I don't give a damn about D-corp. but I do about you!"  
I had absolutely no clue where that last part came from.  
I realised I stood, about 3 feet away from her. My hands raised, towards her. Pleading, I realised. I let my hands fall back to my body. She looked up. I saw she wasn't crying, I hadn't expected her to, she wasn't the type for crying.  
"You do? You, you care?" she asked.  
I swallowed. "Yeah."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I do." I said, more confident about this fact now.  
The next thing I knew, she threw herself into my arms. "That's about the nicest thing anybody ever said to me. Except for that guy that told me I was steaming hot, but I punched him in the face, so that doesn't count." She said, but I felt that she was relieved.  
How? Don't know, I just knew.  
I smiled, pulling her closer, her body against mine felt. Oddly good.

"I knew he was your boyfriend." A small voice said suddenly. We both looked to the source of the sound and I felt Wing laugh. "He isn't, but tell me Kenzie, do you trust this weird guy?"  
The little girl thought about this and then answered: "yes, I think so."  
"Enough for us to go with him?" Wing asked again.  
She thought about this a bit longer. "Yes." Wing released me after that and told the girl to go pack her stuff then. After that, she turned back to me. "You better be sure about this pretty face."  
After what that hug just did to me. Damn straight I was.

''—''—''—''—''—''

"_this_ is where you live?" Wing asked me, looking up at our house.  
"Yeah, together with my 3 brothers, uncle and adopted sister."  
"No cat?"  
I laughed. "No cat." I answered opening the door. I walked in and noticed the two girls were still standing outside. "What?" I asked.  
"Your brothers Danger, they won't like me, obviously." Wing said. Holding Mackenzie in her arms. I sighed, I knew.  
"I love my brothers, but I'm not afraid of them." I simply said, before walking back and putting my arms around her, guiding her inside.

"Joe! You're back! Where…" Leila stopped in her tracks. Nick, who was following close behind her, bumped into her.  
"Joe, is that?" Leila weakly said.  
"Yeah, but it's not what you…" I began.  
"This better be because you arrested her Danger." Uncle Sean's voice came.  
I softly tried to push Wing behind be, but she didn't let me. "It's not. Joe asked me to come here because I'm fed up being used and abused. D-corp. made me steal." She said. "They threatened to hurt Mackenzie." She nudged towards the girl in her arms. "I'm not the bad guy, bad girl, whatever."  
Nick, kind as he was, seemed to immediately believe her. Kevin seemed at least convinced she was honest. Leila just looked at Mackenzie, sympathy written on her face.  
Their eyes all grew big when Wing pulled something out of her pocket. The diamond from last night.  
"Here, have it. I don't want it. Never did. I just want Mackenzie safe and…" she glanced at me. "Apparently Danger here, wants me safe. Though I don't really understand why."  
I smiled. "The things you do for the ones you love." I noticed the incantation of my words and blushed slightly. Wing, well, she didn't really seem to mind.  
Uncle Sean walked towards her and took the diamond. "I know," he sighed. "The things you do."  
He looked at Wing and Mackenzie. "Okay young lady, apparently my nephew sees something in you and I'm partly convinced. My other nephews with me, I believe. So stay, on one condition."  
Wing looked up at him, clear she'd do anything, for the little girl in her arms and maybe, a little, for me.

Uncle Sean continued. "One condition, you join our team. Prove you're really on our side and help us fight that D-corporation." He winked.  
I knew it was going to be okay now.  
OF course, Wing wouldn't be the girl I came to know these last couple of days if she hadn't got a comment ready.

"Thank you sir, it'd be a pleasure. As long as _he_ isn't going to boss me around." She said, pointing at me, smiling a wicked smile. Naturally fast minded Nick agreed with her. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm the team leader."  
I groaned. Yeah, all go against Joe who helped the thief girl.  
Still, I knew, somehow, Wing was more grateful then she could say, so she did it this way. I loved her for it.

Wait, what?


	4. I like your eyes better

**So, here's chapter four!  
****Enjoy,**

**Joe PoV  
**  
I woke up, not sure why I was so cheerful this particular moment. Slowly, the events of yesterday started dripping back into my head. Wing, the diamond and of course, the fact that Wing was now, sort of, part of the team.  
Wing had explained the whole story to my family. As far as Wing wanted to tell her story. She refused to talk about her parents and how she got into criminal activities, so it wasn't much.  
She told us about her life on the streets after her parents died in a car accident. Uncle Sean winced at that part, and about how hard it was taking care of Mackenzie the right way. How she had tried to keep her sister of the street. While she herself tried to find work and go around with the small amount of money the government gave her. How she finally gave up and went stealing, small things nobody would notice, like barely out of the stock food. One person noticed and it hadn't been a cruel manager or a gang leader with a gun. It had been the guy that had threatened to get to Mackenzie if she and her talents didn't work for him. She had said yes, having no choice in the matter, and started to steal bigger stuff. Fighting of the other, bigger and stronger, males in the process. That and the fact she grew up on the street explained why she was so tough and well, hard.  
She explained and partly showed us by countless bruises and scars, how this mysterious guy and his men had threatened and hurt her in the process of her stealing the diamonds.  
It wasn't much, but it was enough to convince my family. We loved easily, I noticed the sorry looks on my brothers' faces and Leila had put a comforting arm around Wing.  
Uncle Sean stood a bit away from the scene, lost in his own thoughts.  
By the time we were done, they all agreed that Wing had to stay, not leaving her a choice in _that _ matter too. To quote Kevin: "You're not going back there, as long as there are stars in the sky."  
Told you he was the deep one…

Anyways, after that came the talk with the boss. We had all waited outside, leaving Wing and our boss alone.  
It had went on for almost an hour and I think I was the only one that wasn't nervous. I knew Wing would have the boss around her little fingers in no time.  
Naturally, I was right. More then right to be honest.

The boss loved Wing. He was extremely enthusiastic about her. Calling her 'a blessing for our team'.  
I had never seen the boss this… hyper.  
Wing just laughed mysteriously. Earning amused, but also confused looks from my family.  
She said she had just told the boss a few of her better actions, shrugging it like it wasn't really something to get hyper about.  
Uncle Sean, un characteristically off, announced it was time for dinner and everybody was asking Wing about herself. What she liked, what her specialty was, what she didn't like, how long she had taken care of Mackenzie. And so on, and so on. All except for Uncle Sean, again. I shrugged it off. He probably was worried about D-corp. and stuff.  
Wing answered the questions that got fired at her short and clear, telling them if she didn't wanted to answer. Giving comments here and there and almost made Frankie choke in his food of laughter.  
The nicest thing about dinner was that Wing, like there was no other thing to do, sat down next to me.

Mackenzie crawled on her lap.  
Did I mention everybody adored little shy Mackenzie?  
Well they did. A lot.  
I had the idea that she was going to find out what the word 'spoiled' meant in the not-so-far future.  
Even I couldn't help but smile when the little girl fell asleep on Wing's lap.  
After that, came the best part of the evening.  
Wing had asked if there was any place to sleep for Kenzie. Naturally there _was_, our home was huge.  
So I decided to guide them to their rooms.

We had stood there for almost fifteen minutes. Staring at the peaceful face of Mackenzie.  
"Thank you Danger. Thanks for doing this for her, for me." Wing had whispered out of the blue. She tuned around and hugged me, for the second time that day.  
"You're welcome." I had whispered back, placing my head on hers.  
I felt her relax, and then suddenly stiffen. She looked up to me and quickly let me go.  
"So, yeah. Don't expect me to say that again. Enjoy it while you can." She laughed and punched my arm rather hard.  
I didn't wince and just brought her to her room, across Mackenzie's slightly smaller room and next to me and my brother's.  
"Damn, you guys are rich." Wing stated. Looking her room up and down. "you got to much money or what?"  
"Not really."  
"I say you have."  
"Then you're probably right."

She nodded approvingly.  
"Danger, tell me about your family, I don't really know any of them except you. Could be handy when I'm sort of living with you, don't you think." She said, sniffing the like strawberry smelling sheets of the bed.  
"Well, Leila is also pretty new. She joined our team last year, after getting noticed by the company for her high technical skills. She updated all the computers at the orphanage she lived in. we're all orphans actually. My parents, and with that Nick's, Kevin's and Frankie's, died mysteriously eleven years ago. Uncle Sean took us in; he didn't mean to make us agents. We didn't even know he was one until then, but the company thought it was perfect. I don't really know how Uncle Sean became an agent. Nick, though he's the youngest, became our team leader. He's incredible with codes and solving problems and I'm convinced he has a photographic memory." I told her while she examined her room.  
"That's cool. So what's your part in this thing Danger?" she asked. Pulling open the curtains. Swiftly looking over her shoulder at where I was now seated. I sat on her bed and she jumped on it. "Come on Danger, what's your _special_ talent?" she laughed.  
"I'm sort of the man of action, you know, that's why I was send to the museum that night."  
she looked at me. "Action man, like, Barbie's boyfriend?" she said. Referring to the 16 cm doll.  
"That's Ken."  
"How should I know?"  
"You're the girl."  
"I hated Barbie."  
"Should've guessed."  
She just smiled and came to sit next to me and poked me in my side. "For an action guy you're awfully timid. You scared of me?"  
I laughed and turned around. She just sat there, her legs crossed.  
So tempting…

I grabbed her shoulders, pushed her back on the bed and started tickling her.  
"Me!" I yelled while she shrieked and laughed hysterically. "I'm part of the best agent-team the company has ever had! I can infiltrate everywhere; you've never seen a better under-cover agent then me. I beat _you_ at the museum."  
Tears were running over her cheeks. "Stop it! Please, don't!" Her black hair was spread all over the bed sheets and she was struggling to get me off.  
"Not so tough now anymore are you little Wing." I smirked.  
Then suddenly, before I knew what was happening to me, I was flipped and turned and I wasn't the one in charge anymore. Wing on the other hand was sitting on my back, holding my hands above my head.  
"Beat _me?_ In your dreams Danger." She whispered in my ear.  
I grunted in the pillow my head was now lying on. "Kay, ine! Ouch! Lemme go!" I told her, slightly muffled by the pillow.  
She sat back, her head leaning against the wall. I bet she was just dieing of laughter behind those glimmering silver eyes. Damn, were they beautiful. More beautiful then any diamond that D-corp. could ever steal.

"Aww, don't be mad Danger. I beat you fair and square. I want to hear more about your family!" she said, coming closer again. Brushing her fingers through my hair.  
"Pussy."

"Okay fine, I'll go on." I laughed with her. "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, I know you became agents after your parents died. Your mysterious uncle Sean, who was already some sort of a spy, took you in. You did the training and became the best team of this company."  
I frowned. "Right and I told you about Nick and me. So Kevin," I started "Kevin is the best fighter we have, he's kickass at Marshall Arts. Taekwondo, karate, you know, ninja stuff."  
She lifted an eyebrow, witch made her look very... sexy in a way…  
"seriously, he looks so… nice."  
"I know, I mean, he _is_. But you surely don't want to mess with him. Especially when you're messing with someone he loves. So that guy that hurt you better watch out!"

For the first time I saw a bit of shyness in her. "So you think they, like, _like_ me?" She asked.  
"Absolutely."  
"Wicked."  
"Well, Leila's pretty obvious. Like Nick she's a genius with technical stuff, she designed almost all of our gadgets and Min." before she could ask I added: "our main computer."  
She ah'd, but kept her mouth shut while I continued.  
"Frankie, he's like an annoying little brother gone smart. In a good way. He can get in anywhere, finds ways through the most complicated maps and he even managed to get into Nick's personal computer. He signed his own death with that, but it's impressive."  
She laughed. "I like the sounds of him. Like the sounds of all of you for that matter, you're a wicked little team."  
With a smirk on my face I added. "Now joined by an even more wicked, crazy girl."  
She nodded in agreement. "Take it and be happy."

"So you don't know a lot about your so said uncle, huh?" She continued.  
I shrugged; Uncle Sean had always been somewhat mysterious and rough. "Not really, we only saw him at mom's birthday sometimes. He's always been a little strange, but he's a… nice guy."  
"If he's anything like you, I bet he… isn't." she joked.  
"Take it and be happy." I told her.  
We both started laughing. I really liked her laugh, this real laugh and not the wicked smirk.

I noticed we were sitting in what an outsider would call a rather intimate position. We were seated really close, facing each other. Bend towards each other while we were talking. I liked this position, but _someone_; witch was obviously not going to be her, should be at least a _little_ responsible.  
"You better go to sleep now too. The WPC will probably make you to some tests and training tomorrow."  
She smiled, knowing what I was doing.  
"If you say so Danger, if you say so." She whispered, bringing her face even closer to me.  
I gulped and she laughed, sliding of the bed. Leaving me in this crouched position.  
I smiled to myself and said, standing up and ready to leave her room: "sweet dreams Wing."  
I had almost closed the door when I heard an almost unnoticeable whisper: "no doubt, pretty face, no doubt."

Now, after a night of sleep and stretching in my way to comfortable bed I decided that surely was the best moment of that day.

I walked out of our shared room, noticing Wing's new room was still shut, but Mackenzie's was wide open.  
While putting on my shirt I peeked around her corner, the guestroom, scrap that, _Mackenzie's_ room, was empty.

"Hey there Joe. Want some scrambled eggs?" Kevin said to me as I walked into the kitchen.  
I nodded my agreement, while holding back a yawn. I noticed Leila, Mackenzie and Frankie were already here. The last two seated next to each other and bowed over some sort of paper. A delicious looking breakfast standing in front of them.  
Leila was busy with something that made an impression of being way too technical for this time in the morning.  
Mackenzie made a bit of a shy impression, her plate didn't seem to be touched, as she was looking at what Frankie was showing her.  
It was the map of the house and he was telling her how to use our semi-secret passageways. I took the seat next to her and nudged her so I'd get her attention.

"Hey there Mackenzie, the eggs are nice, you should eat some. I swear they're not poisoned."  
"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment Joe." Kevin said. "You're eggs are ready, grab the other stuff yourself. I'll go wake Nick and your new girlfriend." Kevin winked so I knew he didn't mean it.  
"Sure, go pester me for helping her!" I answered and I heard his roar of laughter from up the stairs.

Only a second later a very unhealthy looking Uncle Sean came through the door that lead to his private-bedroom.  
He looked like he hadn't slept all night and he hadn't bothered to shave or wash either.  
"Hey Uncle Sean. What's up?" I asked, making Frankie and Kenzie look up and then look back down.  
Leila looked at Uncle Sean, a look of surprise in her green eyes.  
Uncle Sean seemed startled by my question, but he picked up quickly. "Hey Joe, nothing much. Just, you know, making plans and arrangements for Wing today. It's tiring but appreciating, my job. It is."  
I nodded, uncle Sean worked way to hard for his own health.

Leila offered him some breakfast and he thankfully took it, stuffing his mouth while Kevin, Nick and Wing came walking down the stairs.  
"Wow, that smell's good." Leila said, taking a seat next to me. Nick, usually the early bird, naturally took a seat next to Leila and wished her a good morning. Earning himself a smile.  
Sheesh, why did people who were in love never seemed to notice that they were in love?

"Good morning, by the way." Wing said. I smiled at her.

*beep* *beep*

Nick's spy-phone went off. He took it and read the message from the company.  
"wing." He said, earning himself a surprised look form said person who was currently taking a bite of a very stuffed looking pancake.  
"Mwahyeah?"  
Nick laughed his rare smile. "So it seems your intelligence tests and information folders are currently mailed to and printed by Min. The boss said you already proved your bodily strength and things you'll be ready to go with the team any moment. They're not sure in what position yet, but helpful you will be. Oh, and he wants us al gathered at 02:00 exact, from what I get, our next assignment just checked in at the airport."  
The excitement usually following such messaged got delayed by Uncle Sean, who seemed to be chocking in his scrambled eggs. He really needed some good sleep.

'''—''—''—''—''—''

"Come on Kenzie, you can beat him. I do all the time." Frankie told Mackenzie, who I was currently explaining how our game station worked. Wing was downstairs in the Jonas Headquarters, taking the tests and getting ready to become a solid member of our team.  
I really liked the idea of that.  
"Frankie, you always win because you use Leila's cheat codes." Kevin said lazily from the chair he was half lying, half sitting on.

"Do not."

"Are to."

"Do not."

"Are to."

"Are to."

"Do not."

"Hah, gotcha!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on the game when said cheatcode-girl walked into our room.  
"Hey guys." Leila said, being shortly followed by Nick. She looked even smaller then she was. (About 5.4) standing next to him.  
"Hey Les, will you please stop teaching Frankie cheatcode's?"  
"He actually used them, did they work nicely Tank?"  
Kevin now rolled his eyes.

Nick laughed, standing awfully close to Leila. "Hey guys, it's almost two, we should head down, I think Wing's about done."

When together in the basement, we found Wing sitting in a chair, her feet on the table, reading one of the information-folders.  
"Hey Wings." I said, dropping down next to her, while Nick and Leila prepared the meeting with the boss.  
"Hi Danger." She answered, looking up from her folder and smiling.

"How'd your tests go?"

Fine, I guess. I'm rather in the field, kicking some bad guy-ass."  
I laughed. I knew exactly what she meant.  
"Listen up guys, it's almost two sharp." Leila announced. "Where's Sean?"  
"I'm here, I'm here." Said Uncle Sean yelled.

*beep* *beep*

"hello gentlemen and women."  
"Hey boss." We all said.  
"How nice to see you all, especially our new face, how are you Wing?"  
Wing smirked and glanced at me. "Better then ever."

"Good, good. Now about your new assignment-" I interrupted the boss.  
"Just one question before, is Wing coming."  
"absolutely." Came my answer and I sat back, feeling Wings smile almost burning at me.  
"Okay guys. You're going undercover…"

''—''—''—''—''—''

"I'm in position." I whispered in my hidden earpiece. Holding a towel in my right and a tray in my left hand.

We were at a party, a very rich party to be exact. Our target: a very rich man called Harold Cunning. One of D-corps money-makers, according to WPC investigation.  
Tonight was a cover for a secret meeting with some D-corp. donors. Our job: find out who he was meeting; find out where they came from and most importantly, where they were going now.

"So am I." Kevin's voice said. Kevin and I were covered up as waiters at this so called party, witch a lot of people seemed to enjoy right now. I saw multiple rich looking men with barely dressed girls on their laps and a lot of other people were swinging on the expensive looking dance-floor.

"This is fun." I heard Wing say, she was positioned outside. She was pretending to be a guest at the party and was supposed to watch from outside right now. "Wait, that's your guy. I'm coming in after him, watch me." She said.

I shifted, time to work. I walked towards the crowd and made my way through it. I was supposed to follow our target together with Wing. He was probably dangerous, but we could handle it. Kevin and Nick, covered as the bartender, would be watching out for the guys he was going to meet.  
Leila was filling in for the DJ, she knew him from a music-program exposition and it was easy to get him to pretend being sick.  
I had to admit, Leila was good. She would be looking out for threads and traps while we were busy with our targets.

"Wow, that guy is _fat_. I'm sure he isn't stealing stuff. He wouldn't even fit through the front doors properly." Wing stated.  
"Be nice."  
"Believe me, I _am_ being nice." She answered in a whisper, now that she had entered the building.  
I walked towards the entrance, wanting to know what Wing was wearing to this expensive party.  
I faintly heard Nick say he found a suspect when I saw her.

She was wearing a beautiful, glittering red dress that fitted tightly around her shaped, muscled body. Her sneakers replaced by red heels. It was really weird to see her so female-like.  
Still, she looked stunning… She usually was and I still, with or without make-up. Liked her eyes better.

I faintly grinned when she softly told me my tight waiter's blouse would make those girls on expensive laps wish they were on _my_ lap.  
"You're pretty stunning yourself." I told her.  
Then, the loop of a gun got poked in my back.

"Yeah, very pretty. Almost a waste that we have to shoot her too." A voice whispered in my ear. Unfortunately for him, it was the ear with the microphone. Making the whole team aware of the danger immediately.  
Also unfortunately, again for him, I wasn't really impressed.

I grabbed the gun and sharply turned it around, making him whimper when I dislocated his fingers. "Yeah, what a waste." I whispered annoyed, before hitting him on the head with the gun. Making him fall down immediately.  
"Problem solved." I reported.  
"Nice job Danger, but we don't know if there are more of them. Over to plan B." I heard Nick say.  
"The microphones Press? Already?"  
I could hear Wing resist too, she wanted to do this right.  
"Kevin and I got a lot of suspects we're sure about. The rest probably won't be really important. Sorry guys, but after a gun attack I don't think it's safe for us to go with the original plan." He explained.  
"It's okay President. K2, can you tell us who to mark with the microphones?" I asked.

The original plan was to listen and observe with our own ears and eyes, but I didn't want to risk someone in the hospital wit gunshots. I shuddered at the thought.  
We were well aware how dangerous our job was, the microphones would be enough to listen to their conversation. It wouldn't be as good, but it was better then nothing.

We spend about half an hour to attach the microphones and trying not to get noticed. As I observed before, Wing was extremely good at this, even with the glamour-dress she seemed to fade away in her surroundings.  
Everything went well and we all went home with nice feelings about this mission. Wing was very excited and already looking forward to the next one, wondering if she'd be able to kick some ass then.

We should've known there was something wrong.

When we came home, it was awfully quiet in the house.  
"Hello?" Nick yelled. Usually Frankie and Uncle Sean would wait for us to come home from a mission. I figured Mackenzie would do the same, but none of them were there.

We searched the kitchen and living room, without finding anything. Kevin figured they would be in the Headquarters then.  
They were, at least, one of them was.

Uncle Sean was lying, face down on the floor, clearly unconscious, a heavy looking stone angel with one wing lying next to him.

That angel should be standing upstairs, next to the door and it was supposed to have two wings.  
"Uncle Sean! What happened?" Kevin yelled, kneeling down to see if he was okay.  
Uncle Sean growled. "Large men… too many… took… children…"

Wing screamed, her eyes wide in agony. Nick gasped. "Frankie, and, and…"  
"Mackenzie!! No, please, this can't be true. Tell me he's lying! Mackenzie!" Wing sobbed.

Before I knew it, my arms were around her, soothing her. "shh." I whispered.  
"Don't you Shh me Danger…" she started, but stopped, burying her head in my chest.  
"Please shh me…" she whispered.

Nick and Leila both kneeled down next to Kevin.  
"Uncle Sean, where are they. Where's Frankie! Where did they take them?"  
"Don't know… tried to stop them… failed…" uncle Sean groaned.

I had no clue what happened, but I did know that my little brother and our new found little girl Mackenzie were gone, kidnapped and probably in great danger…

**hope you liked it!  
After this comes the more agent based story, this is the last introduction and explanation chapter (I hope)  
just let me know what you think okay?  
Love, silver**


	5. looking for them, and our happy ending

**This chapter is dedicated to ****chibiyugixyami**** for her great support. You're awesome.**

**  
****also, I'm very sorry for that author's note, I really don't know what's with me, but My determination to this story is back and better then ever and I'm going to make this, once again, a story worth reading.  
This chapter has a lot of PoV changes; please don't mind that, it's sort of needed.  
Please tell me what you think.  
Enjoy,  
**  
Nick PoV

For the first time in the particularly little time I knew Wing she was silent and well, not happy. She just sat there, on a chair, staring at nothing. Her black hair in front of her face, her silver eyes shining, now with hurt rather then humour and happiness.

Honestly… I could understand, she just lost the one thing that she had left, the one thing she had fought for all these years. She told Joe, the one person she had talked to in the last couple of hours; that living in the streets, the beatings of the street gangs, the hunger and the loss of her parents, was nothing, nothing compared to losing Mackenzie.  
Well, she didn't really _tell_ him, she _yelled_ it at him.

We had lost today, not only Frankie and Mackenzie, we'd lost from D-corp.  
I was sure it was them. They must've found out about us and the only way to stop us, obviously, was taking the last vulnerable things we had.  
Our younger siblings…

all of us just sat on the white chairs in headquarters, pitying ourselves.  
Leila was standing next to Uncle Sean, treating his small wounds.  
"I'm so sorry guys, but there were too many of them. I'm so sorry." He kept muttering.  
"Its okay uncle Sean, you couldn't help it." Kevin told him, lifting his head from Min's touch screen.  
Honestly, I didn't think Uncle Sean, of all people, could protect himself, Frankie and Mackenzie from at least ten large bad-guys.  
He wasn't even trained at fighting, Uncle Sean was a planner, scary intelligent, but very stressed. Like a confused professor.  
He was a really nice man. Took us in after mom and dad died. He never meant us to become spies, but was extremely proud that we were. Right now he wasn't the usual cheerful, brown haired, cowboy clothed, drama lessons taking, always caring and giving us good advice uncle Sean.  
He looked very off. I didn't knew the details about what happened, but according to him. It must've been pretty bad.  
He was worse then Joe and Kevin, definitely worse then me. Not worse then Wing, but still bad…

"I'm so sorry-" he tried again. "so incredible so…"  
"OKAY THAT"S IT!" Leila suddenly yelled. Turning away from Uncle Sean, facing us. Hands in her sides and a very dangerous look in her normally peaceful eyes. She had all of our attention immediately. Leila never yelled and was always the peacemaker, calm and serene.  
"Listen, we've got two choices here." She said, lifting two fingers. "one, you can keep sitting here, marvelling in what you did wrong, pitying yourselves and hoping it's going to be okay. Or…" she now put her hands back in her sides. "Or you can use the fantastic talents you have, go out there, find Frankie and Mackenzie and _make_ that happy ending! Because I think, no I _know_ you can make that happen!"  
Strands of her blonde hair were hanging in front of her face. Her frame in a particular defensive position, she was mad, downright furious. It was sort of sexy…

I shook my head, focus Nick!

Leila looked at us, one by one. Challenging us.  
Suddenly Wing stood up, waking up from her trance.  
"You're right Leila. I refuse to let those stupid sibling robbing asses get away with this." She said using her whole 5.6, with heels now 5.7 height. She looked really impressive and sort of scary. "They're messing with the wrong girl." Wing continued, walking over to Leila and standing next to her.  
Seeing those two women, shooting eyes and determined faces.  
You can't possibly say no…

''—''—''—''—''—''

Joe PoV

"Okay!" I yelled. "Let's do this!" I jumped to my feet. I'd love to kick some kidnapping guts. Naturally, Nick had to be the grown up.  
"Easy, Danger, we _are_ going to do this, but we have to do it right. Slow and lethal, for them of course." He said, pushing me back on my chair.  
Uncle Sean, a little bit back to earth agreed with him. "He's right; you don't want to get on the wrong side of them D-corp guys. That could be lethal for both you and Frankie and Mackenzie. Are you guys sure about this, maybe you should leave this to the WPC? I don't want you guys killed you know?" He said straightening his pretty filthy clothes and pulling his hands through his brown hair.  
"We're sure about this. They don't want to get on my wrong side either." Wing said, crossing her arms. "If they hurt one hair on their heads, they _will_ wish they wouldn't have been born."  
That sounded pretty lethal to me…

We decided not to take action yet, because Kevin thought the kidnappers would contact us one way or the other. According to him, they wouldn't go with a silent warning.  
Eventually we agreed with Uncle Sean on one point. We should contact the company about this. So Leila called our boss.  
What we saw wasn't lovely.

Instead of the familiar black shadow that was our boss, we saw a room, a very nice room. In the middle of that room stood a man. About my height, wearing a black and red uniform.  
"That's a D-corp uniform." Wing hissed in my ear. I felt my muscles tighten.  
We soon understood it was not live, but taped and programmed that anyone who called the boss's number would see this.

"Hello, dear WPC agents." A changed voice said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your precious boss and well…" he sniggered. "Your whole company is having some technical problems. Please don't try again later."  
Then the screen went black.

"They took over WPC!" Leila shrieked, eyes wide, staring at the screen.  
Kevin swallowed. "I guess they're a little bit more then the diamond robbers we thought they were."  
"Ya think!?" Wing yelled.

''—''—''—''—''—''

Leila PoV

I was working with Min, trying to find out more about D-corp and what happened last night.

Yeah, it's morning 03:57 to be exact.

After we found out our company was out, taken over by D-corp, we decided to do this ourselves. None of us wanted to give up. If we were going down, then we would go together and fighting.  
Naturally, Nick took the lead and right now he and Kevin were examining the kidnap-scene, while Joe and Wing were going to the D-corp storehouse, the place Wing met her superior when she was forced to work for them.

"Leila, come on, you can't work all night." The voice of Sean said. I turned around; he was standing in the doorway, his eyes still sad.  
"Yes I can, I've done it before and I'm going to do it now." I said, turning back to the screen, trying to trace the signal from the video-message.

"She's right Sean, we can do this, but time is against us." Nick's warm voice said. "Besides that, if anyone can do this, she can. Go back to bed, you're hurt."

Wow, Nick was surely taking charge; he was even more serious then normal. He never crossed Uncle Sean.  
"If you're going after D-corp, then I'll be there helping you, don't talk to me like that Nick." Uncle Sean's voice sounded stern now.  
"You found something Leila?" he said, coming to stand next to me.

I didn't answer, but focussed on the screen. Almost there, just hack the firewall, get into the system, break the code of security. "Nick, come help me with the security code." I called, feeling Nick's warm body on my other side in an instant. I shuddered.  
"I'm going to leave you kids to do this. I'm going to help Kevin with the D-corp files we got from WPC before they were… taken over." Uncle Sean said, while Nick's and my hands were racing over the touchpad.  
He kept muttering while walking to the study, where Kevin was apparently looking through the files we got three days ago.  
"Got it." Nick stated. I didn't answer and went immediately send Min's advanced track-program.  
"Now we have to wait." I told Nick, facing him. He was standing closer then I thought. "The tracking-program will have to do its work now."  
He nodded and I saw the worry get back to his face, now that he wasn't distracted anymore.  
"Hey, we're going to find them." I said, embracing him. "We can do this, you know all our talents, you know your talents. Joe's fantastic in the field and with Wing there with him, did you notice she can just fade away in her surroundings and her fighting skills are great. Kevin can beat anyone they send at us, with and without weapons. Don't forget your own photographic memory, your perfect techniques and your uncle Sean is going to help us, the guys got an IQ of 193. If anyone can get into D-corp it's us."  
I felt him exhale a sigh and hugging me tighter. "Don't forget yourself, you're the best technician in the world and you know your weapons better then everyone. If anyone can get into high-tech D-corp it's you." He said and I felt him laugh.  
"No, that's us. I couldn't do it without you and well, you could never do this without _me._" I told him playfully.  
He laughed. "Come on then, we got a company to break down."

''—''—''—''—''—''

Wing PoV

I sighed, this was just so great. Back in the nightmare I just thought to have escaped.  
We were standing in front of the Stackhouse, that damned place where my blood was probably still lying on the floors.  
Okay, I was here with Danger, but still. It's like I'm in one of my nightmares. Mackenzie gone, D-corp after me. Not only me, but after my new extended family too.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, my reflexes reacting on the touch and I spun around. "Shh, it's me, relax." The familiar voice of Danger told me. I immediately relaxed.  
"Penny for your thoughts." He said, giving me that smile that seemed to brighten my nightmare a little.  
I looked around. "It sucks being here."  
He gave me an understanding look, shaking his raven hair out of his face. "I could do this alone you know, you don't have to…" he told me, concern in his voice.  
He was way too nice for his own good.

"I'm not leaving you. I can do this; I have to, for Mackenzie. For Frankie."  
He nodded. "Come on, you know your way around here better then I do."

I braced myself for the worst and walked in.

it was still the same dusty grey colour I remembered, looking awfully a lot like a normal Stackhouse. I looked around, making sure there was no threat; maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come in the front door.  
Luckily for us, or maybe unfortunately, there was nobody. Great, damn... all of that.

"This is it?" Danger asked. "It doesn't look like a million dollar company hide-out to me." He walked past me and looked around. All he found were wooden crates.  
"Watch and learn." I told him, walking to one of them crates and jumping on it. "Or rather, follow, help and learn."  
He followed me up until we were on one of the highest crates. "Lift me up."  
Joe lifted me high up into the air, I mean; the guy was like, way tall, like 5.10.  
I reached to the grey box hanging on the wall and opened it, revealing a handle. I pulled it and we heard a lot of noise from down below. "Bingo." I simply stated.

When we were once again on the floor I opened one of the crates, which swung open easily, revealing a secret staircase.  
"How in the name of… Nick? Did you know that?" Joe asked me.  
"Even through torture you notice things Danger. Come on, let's go down."

Down there was something that looked like a much used office, except there were no windows. There were lots of grey file closets, old looking computers and a lot of dust.  
I saw Joe look at me, a little confused.  
"I never said they were top of the business down here. Cause really, they weren't, the boss only came here for me, but there might be some useful information."

As said we started looking, within the shortest amount of time I was covered in dust and even very old looking coffee. "Shut up Danger, like you look so nice." I told Joe annoyed, but he just laughed.

Eventually we came across something I would've rather shredded to pieces then let Danger read it.  
"This file has your name on it."  
I ran over to him and reached for the file. "Give me that!" But he kept it just out of my reach.  
"Chill, it's not that worse, it probably contains your last name, so what?" He opened the file and started reading. The smirk seemed to fall of his face.  
"Wing, they wrote down what they did to you?" he asked, dumbstruck.  
"Yeah, you think they would let a filthy street girl do that important work? I was better then most of their other employees, but not perfect. They trained me here." I muttered, turning away and going back to searching through files.  
"They really hurt you here didn't they? I mean; a _whip?_" He asked, concern now really clear in his voice.  
I cringed at the memory; the _whip_ hadn't been that bad. "Just leave it Danger."  
Suddenly I was embraced in a tight hug. "I'm not letting something like this _go_!" Joe whispered in my ear.  
I sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "Yeah they did that to me Danger. They trained me till I was exhausted, if I didn't do things perfect they hurt me, I'll show you the training room and the white room later."

The pain had been worth it, even though my teachers hadn't been the kindest kind of persons and the boss, Sessan, observing my every movement from behind glass wasn't been really comforting. As long as they did it to me, not Mackenzie, I was fine with that.  
I wasn't going to lose her, like I'd lost my parents in that horrible night.

Once again Joe seemed to read my mind. "Tell me Wing, how'd your parents die? How'd you got in this crap?" He asked, still hugging me from behind, his head resting on my head.

"D-corp killed my parents. I saw them do it, one day when I came back home. I just had been in a big gang-fight. They took me, telling me nothing would happen to Mackenzie, my last relative left, if I co-operated. They brought me… come on I'll show you."  
I walked away from his embrace, but took his hand and pulled him away from the room.  
We went through another door, into a way to familiar hallway. I took a door to the right and stepped aside so he could see my training area. It was slightly similar to a high school gym, but more advanced.  
"I trained at fighting sports, making my way through security systems without being noticed, sort of like your agent training. I gained 2.5 kilo's of muscles in the time I've been here and gained more then 25 scars because of the corrective taps." I said and left the room.  
Joe followed me, not saying a word.

I brought him, hesitating; to the room I hated the most of all. My cell.  
"No need to say anything here." I stated. Glaring at Joe, daring him to say anything.

He said nothing, just looked at me. "Yeah, my cell. When I wasn't allowed to go home, when Mackenzie almost starved to death because they would lock me up in here."

"That's not training, that's human abuse." He stated and walked towards me, embracing me again.  
"I was trained to become a lethal criminal Joe, what'd you expect, happy sensei's and caring progress? It was hard down here, and the thing is, I wasn't the only one. There were lots of us down here. Training to become the best, make our trainers rich. I just got lucky I found you." I finished weakly, because the way Joe embraced me now was something I only remembered from the past. There lay so much emotion in that embrace that I couldn't even finish my tirade.  
"We're going to stop them Wing, I swear to you we will."  
"I know that Danger, I know that."

Once back in the file-room, we continued our search for something to help us stop D-corp. "I'm okay, you know. I'm not hurt boy what they did to me. Not scared, I mean, I know you find this repulsive, but I'm harder then this. They didn't get me. They never will."

Joe looked up. "You're tougher then anyone I've ever met, yeah, you probably can handle this better then anyone." He picked up some files behind him. "There are lots of returning names and places in those files. I found the maps of those names and places. Let's get out of here." He said.  
At that particular moment, Joe's phone rang. While answering it, he stuffed the files in his bag and took my hand, pulling me out.  
"Yeah? Hey man." Silence. "That's great! We're on our way." He ended the conversation and turned to me, the so familiar smirk on his face. "They found out where their headquarters is probably located."  
"That's great!"

Joe PoV

We're going to kick their butt's, we're going to get our siblings back. They won't know what hit them. Hell, they dare to mess with us, so now they're going to pay. Pay for their crimes, pay for hurting all those people, for hurting Wing.

**Oof, done! So'd ya like it?  
Let me know in one of your lovely reviews and once again, I'm completely back now! So brace yourselves.**

Chibiyugixyami: I took a lot of inspiration from your story, especially the training camp, similar to where Nick and Devi were…

That's it guys, stay tuned or the next chapter! I love you!  
Love, silver


	6. damn, truth hurts

**Hey guys!  
So here's chapter, six I believe?**** It took me a while, I'm sorry! I'll try to update, cause I love.  
Enjoy,  
**  
Kevin PoV

I saw smiles, similar to mine, on all of my sibling's faces. As we all told each other what we had found out, we came to know that we knew a lot more about D-corp then was healthy for those sibling stealing suckers.

D-corp was a corporation operating all over the country, covered by a weapon producing company, training thieves and criminals. Not only for robberies, like Wing, but also for other highly-against-the-law activities. Lots of unsolved crimes we've heard of the last couple of years were committed by D-corp.  
We knew the locations of most of their hide outs and training facilities, like the one Joe and Wing had been to. The one they were currently telling us about.

"Well, to be honest, Wing was pretty scared to go in there." Joe said, earning a whack over his head by Wing. "Was not."  
"Ouch!" Joe mock glared at us, making us all laugh even more. "Well, she _was_ great. You had to see her, knowing exactly how to get in and what to do."  
"_Eventually_," Wing cut in. "we found this."

She gave us a heck of a lot of files from Joe's bag. I stared at it, I just went to hundreds of files, getting to know everything WPC knew about D-corp. I wasn't going through those again.

"We went through them all, but we thought it was better to take them with us." Joe finished Wing's sentence smoothly. "Just in case."

"I also found Wing's file." Joe said. Showing us a dark brown map. "To be short, she was tortured to become what she was."  
Everyone looked at Wing with a caring expression. She shrugged. "Let's focus on the mission. Then on me."

Leila nodded. Though I didn't understand how she could let our surrogate sister's torture go like that.  
"What matters now is Frankie, Mackenzie and bringing down D-corp." she said, looking up at Nick who was standing next to her. Way too close of course. Seriously why was it that the people who were in love, always were the last ones to accept that they were in love?

"Wing and I will get them, won't we?" Joe said confidentially, beaming at the only a little bit shorter black haired girl next to him.  
"As long as you're there Danger, as long as you're there."

Nough said.

I rolled my eyes and focussed back on Leila and Nick. On Nick's face was a very familiar look. "You've got a plan." I stated.  
In return I got a smile.

"Bring it on." Uncle Sean said. "I want to know everything about that plan! Oh and Wing. I'm so sorry, I know how hard it is to be locked in a cell."  
"Thanks." Wing smiled at him.

"Okay, so without Frankie, getting in is a lot harder, but we'll manage." Nick started.  
"First, when we arrive what we think is their headquarters. Located on the most south point of California, Leila and myself will shut down the security. We already know the codes. When we're in we're going up to the highest level, which is probably where they're keeping Frankie and Mackenzie. On the way, we will probably have to fight and get through traps. The usual. Security guards, laser tracks, sensitive floors, locked doors etcetera. We'll get in, take our brother and sister and get out. We've got enough information in these files to shut D-corp down after we get Frankie and Mackenzie out of that place."

"Simple and clear, I like it." I told Nick. He smiled.  
"Won't be easy." He said.  
"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Uncle Sean sighed. "Are you guys sure about this? We can still try it in a different way." Nick in return gave him the evil eye. "Uncle Sean, aren't you the one that keeps telling us that bravery is the highest thing possible to reach in the Deconner family? Even though our name is Jonas?"  
He sighed. "You're right. I just wish we could do this in another way."  
"Well, we're not, cause I want that bloody happy ending that was promised." Wing growled.  
Once again, you can't say no to that.

'_________________________'

Wing PoV

I stared up the building where my Mackenzie and Frankie were kept hostage. Kevin's prediction hadn't come true. There hadn't been any sign of threads, money-demands, anything.

I knew why.

Frankie and Mackenzie were perfect for the jobs, thieves, robbers, criminals… I felt like such a bad sister, letting her get into this.

I looked down, my gloves, my _thief_ gloves, still hugged my fingers like they used to. My black suit still fitted perfectly. I hated it, but I thing Joe liked it.  
It brought back memories of when I got this, my first robbery. A small amount of golden necklaces from a big Egyptian museum. Easy.  
Way to easy.

"Okay, let's see." Leila said. Looking at a technical looking device. "that's weird."  
Nick immediately reacted. "What's weird?"  
"The code isn't the same."  
"What? We double checked!" Nick exclaimed, worry on his face, fright in his eyes. This could ruin the mission.  
"Uncle Sean?" I suddenly heard.

It was Kevin, calling on his spy-phone. "We can't open the door, put you on speaker? Okay."

"Okay, what's the matter?" Uncle Sean's calm voice said.  
"The door has a different code. We can't get in." Leila explained. "What are we going to do, I don't think even Nick can pick a 16 numbered code for a 21 numbered code."  
There was a short silence before Uncle Sean spoke again. "Maybe there's a switch like in the warehouse."

I looked around. "That could be, but I don't see…"  
"that thing looks like it." Joe dryly said, pointing at a brand new looking grey box.  
I sighed and opened the box, in it was a switch.

Too easy, I looked at the rest of them, worried. D-corp wasn't quite the company for lack. Open doors were bad news.

"Let's be careful." I told my team-mates. "This isn't as good as it looks."  
Kevin nodded. "Agree, we're expected."  
"Good luck guys, I'm going, call if you need help!" Uncle Sean said and he hung up.

Leila moaned, she looked horrified. "How can they know? It's impossible!"  
"Calm down, Leila, no one betrayed us! They probably saw us coming; you didn't shut down security yet." I told her, pulling the switch. With a click, the door opened.

Eventually we decided to go in. "be careful. D-corp is known for frauding and tricking even the largest companies on earth." Nick whispered, walking just before me. Crouched like all of us.

"We were expecting you." An unfamiliar voice suddenly said. Laughing, almost.  
"Yeah, I was hoping you would." I said, smiling.

I turned around and loopsided. Swinging my leg into the speakers jaw. "And I also hope you weren't expecting that." I spat at him. Hearing fighting around me as my new brothers attacked the rest of the security guards, slash, D-corp criminals.

Naturally we had them all floored in minutes.

"That was easy." Leila said surprised. "And early, they shouldn't have been here. I only expected them on the seventh or eighth floor, almost like..." She didn't finish.

"They were expecting us." I growled. "This can't be happening; this is why they killed my parents. Someone slipped up and they were caught, D-corp couldn't use that and got rid of them." I blurred out. Feeling Joe's reassuring warm hand on my shoulder.  
"Bastards." He hissed.

Nick had been right, like usual, earlier. The building was HUGE. Almost 27 floors, more doors then I had ever seen in my life and on each and every one of it were locks.  
Eventually, Leila and Kevin (having gotten the map reading job in Frankie's absence.) lead us into a grey hallway and stopped.  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Joe moaned.  
"No, Danger, we're here."

the surprised expression on Joe's face was almost enough to make me laugh, almost.  
The feeling of unsafety tightened in my stomach. "Are you sure."  
"One hundred percent." Kevin said and winked. Like Joe, he made me feel okay. So I followed.

Once inside the room Kevin pointed at, I was disappointed, it wasn't a room. It was a staircase.

"Another one?!" I asked.  
"Just this one, it ends in what we think is the boss's floor." Nick answered me.  
"Is Mackenzie there?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go then."

Once up, I wasn't disappointed. It was huge. The floor was fluorescent white and on the walls hung geographic maps with red dots on them, like in them crime movies.  
ON the left side of the room was a wooden circling staircase. Leading to an upper level. I couldn't see what was on it. But it wasn't good.  
The furniture in here was simple and efficient. Set against the wall. Leaving open space in the middle.

It was weird though that we came our staircase ended in the middle of the room.  
"How strange." I heard Nick mutter. "This staircase wasn't on the maps, nor is this room."  
Leila looked at Nick. "We got them straight from D-corp itself, how can they be wrong?"  
Kevin shrugged. "Maybe they're old?" He said

"Or maybe, someone messed with them." Leila wondered.  
"But who? Nobody had them but we and I refuse to believe one of us betrayed us!"

Suddenly, I realised. No, I didn't believe any of _us_ would betray us.

"Oh no." I said.  
"What?" I heard from four different sides.

"IQ of 193, the name, the knowledge. How couldn't I see!" I moaned. "They taught me, never trust _anyone_."

Joe grabbed my shoulders. "Wing, what are you saying?"  
"Danger, you all have pseudonyms, right?"  
He nodded.  
"I just figured out Uncle Sean's." I whispered.

Joe's eyes widened. "What?" I felt the others stare at me as well.  
"My boss's name was Sessan, Sessan from D-corp. Sessan from D-corp, Sean Deconner?" I said.  
Nick's eyes widened. "He is the only one, except for us, to have access to those files, he could've easily..." Nick gulped.  
Joe turned to me and said: "he also knew about your cell! He said: 'I know how hard it is to be locked in a _cell_. But we didn't tell him that."  
I nodded. "We also didn't tell him about the switch to open the secret entrance in the warehouse."

"Uncle Sean is a spy, double spy… He works for the enemy!" Kevin shrieked.  
"No Kevin." I told him. "He _is_ the enemy."

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from up the stairs leading to the higher level. This time it wasn't warm or caring, it send the shivers down my spine.

"I wondered when you'd find out. Well, your father wasn't the smartest, so I can't blame you. Though you look so much like your mother Wing, I figured you would've noticed this earlier."

"Uncle Sean?" Nick asked. Unsure about attacking the man who took care of them half their lives.  
"Yeah, it's me and honestly, I'm quite mad now."

"Why?" Kevin said, shielding us a little with his body. "You're the traitor!"

Sean came walking down the stairs, while we still stood in the middle of the room.  
"I have always been the traitor, nothing new there; it's just that you didn't really do what I wanted you to do, like good manipulatable agent-juniors should."

"Why you…" Kevin threatened and stepped forward. Suddenly, the fluorescent white floor turned red, the hatch from the stairs slipping close.

Iron bars came out from nowhere, forming a cage around us.

"I thought you were prepared for this? Sensitive floors remember." Sean's voice sneered. He came walking down the stairs and I noticed several D-corp uniformed guards standing straight behind him. Like statues.

"Inobservant and trusting, just like your parents." He told Joe, who was standing the closest to the bars.

"Unfortunately they died in a car-crash." Kevin spat.

"Ah, you see, not quite." Sean breathed, making Joe lean away from him. "I made them disappear."

Nick suddenly pushed Joe to the sides and grabbed the bars. "You. Did. What!?" He spoke through his teeth. For the first time I heard his steady voice shake. I swallowed; disappearing meant they were still alive.

"I locked them up somewhere, fools thought they could force me to stop when they found out I was working for the other side. They really were my partners you know, but they got in my way, so I got rid of them." The smile on his face while said that made me want to hit him till he felt some of the pain losing your dear-ones meant.

Weirdly enough, he still looked like the kind professor I had came to know. He stared at me, His hair was grey at the endings, but his warm expression was complete gone. Instead there was some strange fascination in his eyes. Directed towards me.  
"What?" I snapped.

He sighed, making me want to punch him even more. "You look so much like your mother, shame I had to kill her. If only she had chosen me instead of that stupid _good-guy_, she was my beautiful partner in crime until she decided she wanted to be on the right side. SO I got rid of her."

Tears erupted in my eyes. "You killed my parents?"  
Sean grabbed something from his pocket and clicked a button; three of the bars rose down into the floor again, forming an escape.  
"Yes, I killed your parents. I really hated seeing the lights fade away out of those beautiful silver eyes of hers. I was happy when your father, worthless ass, screamed for her."

My body started trembling, how could he? How could he! All the sorrow I had felt and buried all these years forced their way back to me now.

"I absolutely _adored_ killing him."

"That's it! Stop hurting her!" Joe's voice suddenly yelled.  
"Don't bother D-Danger." I whispered. "He's trying to get to us."  
He looked at me, pained expression in his warm hazel eyes. God I loved that eyes. Would I lose them today?  
I think he thought the same, because the hurt in his eyes intensified.

"Ah, young love." Sean sighed, walking back to the stairs. "I wonder, my dear nephew, maybe I should've gotten rid of you all years ago. Then she would be mine still."  
Joe's body shook too, not from tears, like mine, but from anger.

Nick stepped up, he and Kevin put their hands on both of Joe's shoulders. Nick looked at Sean with disgust. "Why didn't you get rid of us in the first place?" He asked.

"I never thought you would become a thread, after I killed your parents, nobody heard of my loyalty swap. It was perfect until WPC thought you would be good agents and I had to see you get turned into goody-two-shoes. You were supposed to grow up normal, not being trained to hold me back. Naturally you'd never be able to stop me, but it was very annoying."

Nick shook his head. The man he thought _loved_ them and raised them didn't even care.  
"I guess that's why you're on a drama-club; you're quite the actor aren't you?" He spat.  
Sean sighed. "You sound so like your parents, all of you, your father said exactly the same."  
He proceeded to walk further away from us, the exit still open.  
"I wonder, Joe, will you scream too when I kill the one you love?"

That did it. Joe snapped and stormed out of the cage.  
"Danger no!" I yelled.

"Joe, it's a trap." Leila and Nick yelled at the same time.

And it was.

Suddenly, the floor seemed to... open. All the floor boards disappeared, leaving Joe standing on a small island in the middle of it.

"Danger!" I yelled, horrified. A man like Sean, what kind of monsters would he put in that water?

Joe stared at the water around him, trying to hold his balance, probably thinking the same thing. "Danger, Danger no!" I yelled again.

He turned around, wavering on one foot. He looked at me, something in his eyes that I recognised, but couldn't place.

Then he fell, straight to the water.

"JOE!!" I screamed, storming past Nick and Kevin before they could stop me and I lunged myself towards him. He couldn't be taken away from me too. If so, then I would go with him.

Joe fell into the water, but I saw a soft, almost wondering expression on his face. I realised it was the first time I actually called him Joe instead of Danger.

Then, the slow-motion stopped and I saw him hit the water. It seemed to explode where he touched it, sending white, almost like the floor previously, everywhere.  
When I reached the spot where he fell, I landed on solid and freezing cold, ice.

"Instant ice, pretty cool isn't it?" Sean told me, standing halfway up the stairs.

"Joe!" I yelled, punching down on the ice, trying to break it, trying to get to him. "Don't leave me here Joe! Danger, don't leave me, you promised.

"But he didn't respond, he couldn't help me, he was locked in water that froze immediately when it came in contact with human skin.  
"Joe." I whispered. "Joe, I love you…" warm tears ran over my cheeks, dripping down on the ice. Softly hissing when it touched.

"I love you."

'_____________________________'

**yes, cliff-hanger, I'm mean and you love me for it.  
Or else I'll just pretend you do.**

Anyway, I just saw 'double date' the brand new episode and I was sot of in a JONAS mood, so I figured I'd write this for you guys.  
So, whom of you lovelies figured out it was Uncle Sean (not counting you **chibiyugixyami****, you were absolutely right, as usual.)**

Everyone who reviews gets one of Nick's cookies!! 


	7. the sisters' pain

**Olah, my fellow readers. Today I present you; chapter seven. My personal favourite, this tells the story of a dream I had. ****Two sisters and their lives, so full of pain.  
I do have to tell you something about Mackenzie, because her thoughts in here are very advanced for a girl her age (8) but realise that Mackenzie, though less then her sister, has been forced to grow up very fast.  
Like Frankie, she's a descendant from an agent family. Witch makes them naturally intelligent.**

Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I do not own the Jonas-brothers. My day on the other hand, is made because I do own my Original Characters Wing, Mackenzie and Sennan (Sean) and of course the plat, witch I hope you will all enjoy, 

_following happens before and during the previous chapter_

Mackenzie PoV

I heard talking and sounds of people fighting from the big computer. I was worried; my big sister was fighting danger that threatened us. I wish I could help, but instead I was in the headquarters, as they named it. Powerless in helping my sister.  
"What happened to Wing, Uncle Sean?" I asked the brown-grey haired man who was listening to what happened along with me and my new friend Frankie.  
"Nothing for you to worry about, princess, they just had some trouble, but it's going to turn out just fine." He said, patting my head.  
"My brothers have done this before; they'll know what to do!" Frankie said, flashing a smile at me.

Suddenly, the smile got blocked by a hand, a huge hand, covering most of Frankie's face. Familiar fear settled in my body. No, what happened?  
Then, a hand settled itself over my mouth.  
"Nothing for you to worry about, princess, it's going to be okay. For me." Uncle Sean whispered in my ear. Holding a strangely smelling napkin to my mouth. Frankie's light brown eyes looked at me fearfully. Where was Wing? Was she safe? Why wasn't she here, she would protect us!  
I struggled against the man's grip on me. Eventually I bit him in his hand, sinking my milk teeth in his flesh.  
He let me go, but I couldn't get away. I couldn't see right. I gasped for clear air, but it didn't help. Everything faded to a dull grey, but I heard Uncle Sean say one last thing.  
"Just like their mother, both of them. Though this one has her fathers eyes."

I had woken up in a strange bed in an even stranger, very small room. I saw Frankie sitting on the other bed, his head on his right hand. His feet dangling just above the ground.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"I don't know, they took us. I think they didn't like what your sister and my brothers were doing."  
That explained nothing. A lot of people had hated me and Wing during our lives, but usually Wing was here with me. She was always there for me.  
I watched Frankie's worried expression. He was worrying for his siblings too.  
"I hope they're okay." I said softly.  
"I hope they don't do something stupid to rescue us." He said. "They'll be okay, even though I'm not there; they've still got Leila and Nick."

That was true. I really liked Nick and Leila. Nick was very nice and really smart; the girl with the blond hair was sweet too. She had shown me some really cool games on her computer when Wing was busy getting us safe.

The oldest brother was a little odd, but also very kind to me.  
I liked Danger the most, though I didn't understand why everybody called him Joe all the time. I think I liked him so much because he had been the first to actually care for us and he reminded me of Wing. The way he spoke and moved.  
Both of them reminded me of mom and dad. They had been like that too. Fitting perfect with each other.

_A few days later_

I was hungry, cold, tired and I missed Wing. Not being around her was painful in a lot of ways. My tummy grumbled and I felt Frankie shiver next to me. Pulling the blanket tighter around him. I let him, he wasn't used to this.

I on the other hand, had been like this a lot. All my life me and my sister had been on our own, taking care of ourselves. Or rather, Wing taking care of both of us, because I was too young to do so. I had never, could never. Imagine a life without her. I missed her warmth when I had a nightmare. I missed her voice when we would read her old books. I missed her smile and her winks to assure me everything was going to be alright.

They took me from her, but I'm sure she was searching. I really hoped she was searching. It was horrible here. The room stank and the furniture was old. One bed already cracked, forcing Frankie and me to share the other.  
Frankie was really nice, this morning he had given me half of his bread, like Wing always did. Saying I needed it more. He had talked the guard in giving us more blankets because it was very cold at night and he was really great to talk to. We talked about his life with his spy-brothers and my life with Wing.  
We both fell silent after that conversation, missing our older siblings immensely. He was nine, so he didn't cry, but he hugged me when I couldn't hold my tears.  
We came to know we had an awful lot in common. Like mischief and movies, though I hadn't done that or seen any since mom and dad died two and a half years ago.  
I listened when he told me about all the pranks he pulled on his older brothers, but also about the awesome stuff they did together. They were really close, not in the way me and Wing were, but still close.  
I told him about how hard it had been when my parents got killed and the times Wing was away and came back with bruises, cuts and blood all over her body. I had always known how hard it was for her to be responsible for me and I had always helped her where I could, but I couldn't help her with that. I didn't even understand what was going on with her. She had always been a fighter, having earned every bully's respect in the streets. Nobody messed with my sister and I was so proud of her.  
I always touched her pretty black hair, different from my blonde curls, when I couldn't sleep at night. Wing was always too tired to do so, but it was nice just to lie next to her, knowing she would always protect me.

In a way I was grateful that Frankie was kidnapped with me. I couldn't bare being alone and his presence soothed me.  
He was also a deep sleeper and his breathing had lulled me to sleep for several times now. He wasn't used to sharing the limited space there was though and even though he was only slightly bigger then I was, he took almost all the space, but I didn't object. He was so nice to me and it wasn't like I needed the space.  
I stared out of the one window in our cell. I could see several stars, like the window at our old house, with mom and dad. Mom had pointed at the stars and said: "you see that Kenzie? Those are the eyes of all the people that love you."  
I had stared up pat her, seeing Wing, back then still Maria, smile from the corners of my eyes. "All of them?" I had asked, making my sister stare at the stars too.  
"All of them." My mother had answered. "And you see that one?" She pointed again. "That large one in the middle?"  
"Yeah! I see em!"  
"That's me. I'll always be there and that one over there, that's daddy." She explained to me. Tucking my blankets tighter around me.  
"Is Maria there too?"  
"Maria is the largest of them all. Nothing is stronger then sister love."

It had been true, though I had never found out witch of the stars was Wing. I had never seen these stars before. It wasn't any of the stars my mommy had pointed at.  
Maybe these were new stars. Maybe there was a Frankie-star. A Danger-star, Nick-star, Leila-star and a Kevin-star. No, there were only four stars I could see.

The Danger star would be with Wing, it was there, I just couldn't see it.

Frankie turned around; I looked at him and I saw his eyes open, revealing his light brown eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.  
"It's night." I answered.  
"Are you okay?" He asked next, noticing the tears on my cheeks.  
"I'm fine." I muttered. "I was looking at the stars."  
His round face pulled into a confused expression. "Huh?"  
I explained him about the stars.  
"Am I up there? I'm sort of your brother too right?" He said enthusiastically.  
I smiled. "Yes, if I can be your sister."  
His face now got a sad expression. "We can't be, we're the same age."  
I thought about that. "We can be twins." I said.  
He sat up straight, crossing his arms in a thoughtful expression. "We don't look like each other and we're not exactly the same age."  
I sat up too, crossing my legs. "Twins don't always look like each other." I said, thinking about his other argument. "And I was born too early."  
He beamed "Cool, then I'm one of your weird stars too."  
"You don't have to be my twin-brother to be a star, silly." I corrected him.  
Frankie shrugged it off. "It's still cool."

"BE QUIET!!" The mean voice from that huge man outside the door screamed.  
"If you let us out, we'll be quiet forever." Frankie said annoyed.

"BE QUIET! OR YOU'LL BE QUIET FOR A LOT OF OTHER REASONS! DO YOU WANT US TO KILL YOUR SIBLINGS?"

"Of course not." I muttered, not realising what the guard was implying until Frankie looked at me with big, scared eyes.  
"They… they got Kev, Nick and Joe." He whispered.  
My tummy tightened for other reasons then the hunger. "Wing." I said. Feeling the knots creep up to my throat. Panic, fright and another thing that hurt really bad were playing in my head. I hated the game.  
I started yelling. "Wing! Wing! Wing!" I cried.  
Frankie grabbed my hands when I jumped of the bed, in the direction of the door. "Mackenzie! Calm down!" He said.  
I fell to the floor. My knees hurt very badly, but it was less worse then what they would do to my sister.  
My small body started shaking from the hiccups that kept coming from somewhere inside me.  
I started crying again, something I hadn't done for three months. Big crocodile tears flooded over my face.  
"Wiiihhngg!" I sobbed, feeling Frankie's small hands around my shoulders. He didn't know what to do either, but it was nice to know he was still here.

Wing PoV

I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. Felt no pain like I expected. Nothing, numbness, blank.  
Not the shooting, stinging pain like the day my parents got murdered and I tried to protect Mackenzie for it.  
Not the pain of fists collapsing with my face, knives cutting my skin until it bled. Nothing. No regret, guilt, like with Mackenzie. Numb, blank.

I almost craved for the pain, wanting it. Everything was better than this, nothingness.

I didn't hear the struggles of the others when the guards caught my friends. I could only stare at the white of the ice. The place where Joe had disappeared. Touch the smooth, cold place where his face should be. Rocking back and forth, not really seeing anything.  
My body felt numb, didn't move when the guards carried me away. It felt like _I_ had turned into ice.

Cold, numb, nothing.

Shouldn't it hurt? I wondered, when the guards threw me in a room, along with the rest of my team.  
My body registered pain when I hit the floor. I should be in so much more pain; I just lost my one anchor that kept me here now.  
I had lost my parents, first my mother, then my father. Their throats cut by cold knives. That had hurt, so badly.  
I had lost to my trainers, Sennan or Sean or whatever, so many times. That had hurt, over and over and over again.  
I had hunger, pain and hurt, I had been cold and sick.  
Recently I had lost Mackenzie, one of the most painful things ever. The only thing that had kept me sane was Danger, Joe, his presence and soothing scent. That had kept the pain at a distance, far enough for me not to let it show.

I had never let anyone into my life, ever, since I lost my trust in humans. Joe had just placed himself in my life. Giving me a chance, a way out, giving me his love. Without asking anything back for it. No glitches, no repays. He just plain gave it to me. He just came and brought me a blanket of a loving family again. For once I had been completely sure that everything was going to turn out right.  
It wasn't, my life just wasn't designed for happiness.  
Now, that I had lost everything I could _possibly_ loose. I felt nothing, absolutely nothing.  
I just stared into the darkness, leaning against the cold wall. I heard the rest of the Jonas talk, but I didn't care.  
I had lost, everything.  
I had lost my family, my hope, my trust, my love.  
As soon as I realised that, something else came to my mind. There _was_ something that tied me.  
I had lost everything, I had nothing to lose anymore. One person had taken everything from me.  
That person was going to pay.  
I bared my teeth, now registering my half sitting, half laying position against the wall. Strands of my black hair in front of my face.  
A small line of moonlight shone on my right eye. Making my silver eyes light up.  
I smiled, my teeth shone in the pale light.  
Oh, how he was going to pay.


	8. simply horribly difficult

**Hey there Dear readers 'o' mine.  
Below (down there) is my next chapter :happy dances:  
I'm sorry for the delay, even though I had a lot of help from chibiyugixyami (you rock girl!)  
She basically came op with the plot-line for this one, so give a really big applause to her!  
:applause:**

**also, big thank u's to xxVICTORIAxx for being a wonderful reviewer.  
Thank them (and me)  
for now, let's proceed to the chapter.  
enjoy,**

Nick PoV

"we're going to die, aren't we?" the voice I loved the most in the whole world asked me. Leila looked up to me. Her light browned face looking panicked.  
"I don't know, Lil's, I have absolutely no Idea." I told her, explaining my own sorrow of losing 2 of my brothers, the man that had raised me and my freedom. I hated not knowing what to do. I hated the look of despair on Kevin's face, the fright on Leila's. I hated the blank shock Wing seemed to have gone into.  
Normally I was the one to solve things, get everything to work out properly, but right now I felt useless. There was nothing I could do.

Familiar, warm brown hands touched my arms. I pulled Leila into an embrace, not caring about my vow to keep our friendship healthy.  
Suddenly Wing rose from the floor. The same blank expression still on her face, but her eyes were focusing on the door.  
What was she doing?

She sat down in front of the door, on her knees. Only her dark hair and black outfit visible, making her almost fade away in the shadows.  
I couldn't see what she was doing and I felt Leila's head rise from my chest to look too.  
We heard a loud click.

HOLY FINSTER, she had managed to open the door.  
The vague form that was Wing slipped through it, as we all stood up hopefully, before she let the door fall back in the lock.

"Wing?" Leila said, surprised. She walked to the door and tried it. It didn't open.  
"What'd she do that for?" Leila asked, to no one in particular, but Kevin answered: "She wants revenge, without more of us getting hurt."  
I watched my brother in surprise. Once again, why would she do that? Kevin rolled his eyes.  
"You don't realise what that just did to her do you?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "No, what about it?"  
Kevin sat up right against the wall. "her parents got murdered right in front of her eyes, she has been tortured in some training camp, pretty bad from what Joe told me, her sister, witch she sacrificed everything for is kidnapped and then she lost Joe, dude, she loves him."  
Leila wore a pained expression and fell on her knees, tears dripped on the floor.  
I thought I couldn't feel any worse about what had happened to us.  
I was wrong. Again.

I put my arm around Leila's shoulders. "Lil's?"  
"I, I feel so worthless." She whispered. "They're in so much danger, Frankie" she sobbed. "That cute little Mackenzie, Joe." She hiccupped and sniffed. "And now Wing."  
"We're not worthless, we'll find a way to…"  
"We have to get out! We have to help Wing, she'll get herself killed! Frankie, Mackenzie, what will those bastards do to them and to Joe, o god, Joe he'll freeze to death!" Leila panicked. I looked at her; even dirty and stressed she looked gorgeous.  
"We have to be able to open the door. Kevin, can you try?" I started.  
"I'm on it!"  
"Good, I have a plan."  
Seriously, Leila beaming was even more gorgeous.

_**Cold, so cold. I can't move. Where am I? I have to protect…  
**_  
Wing PoV

I made my way through the building, hidden in the shadows, my old friends. Every muscle in my body was prepared and I could feel them roll beneath my skin.  
My whole mind was focussing on finding Sennan. It felt like there was running ice-water through my veins in stead of blood.  
I was grateful for the numbness now. It kept me concentrated on my goal.  
I soon recognised the door that led to Sennan's headquarters. If I was right, the weapon-deposal would be right about…

Here. The wicked grin returned to my face. If only my trainers could see me now. How proud and terrified they would be.  
I waked into the deposal and looked around me. I wanted body-weapons. I saw a few blade gloves, soft on the inside. Razor-sharp on the outside. Some training boots, not very high, but definitely killer-heeled.  
My eyes locked on the best parts. Two silver knives, how beautiful they were.  
A shadow fell over my face. My nature straddled against the idea of such violence, but once again, the nothingness numbed it.  
I had nothing to lose.

I walked up the stairs slowly. Once again fading away, letting the nothingness take over as I reached the top of the stairs.  
I heard nobody speak, not even registering breathing, witch meant my target wasn't there.

_**I can feel her, but where is she?**_

I emerged out of the hatch in the floor. I noticed the ice was gone. _Where was Joe's body_?  
I realised they must've already gotten rid of it. I thought, listening once again to make sure there really was nobody.  
Nothing, but that was okay.  
I walked back, into the darkness of the shadows. Disappearing, waiting for my prey.

Nick PoV

Leila and I watched as Kevin worked on the lock. He was great with things like this. Like I was with security codes and stuff.  
*click*

"Kevin, you did it!" Leila whispered, excitedly.  
Kevin smiled brightly. "Yup, who's the man?!"  
"You are Kev."

"Not for long." A voice I recognised as one of the guards from earlier said and the door got punched open, colliding with Kevin's face.  
"Kevin!" Leila yelled, already running towards him, but she got forced back by another guard. There were at least four of them, dressed in black and red uniforms. Similar to the one Wing had worn when she was still in the hands of D-corp.  
One of the guards tried to get to Leila

"get your filthy hands off her!" I screamed. I made a half-flip and hit the back of the guard's head, making him drop down like Kevin.  
"Nick, help me!" Leila yelled, as she and Kevin's limp body got dragged through the door. I looked for something to defend us, my photographic memory giving me something immediately.  
I jumped towards the door, but not the entrance. I jumped to the side and slammed the heavy steel door –Poor Kev— into the guards.  
I blindly ran for it. Grabbing the first things that I felt. One of the things made a ripping sound and I turned around halfway down the hallway.  
My one hand was holding Leila's wrist, while the other held a shredded piece of Kevin's shirt.  
"Kevin!" I screamed, as I saw his curly black hair disappear, carried away by the dizzy guards, behind the fresh and pretty violent looking new ones.  
_How many guards could a person have??_  
I backed away, forcing Leila behind me.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

They were behind us too. I quickly visualised our problem. We were trapped, by armed men and the only thing I had were my bare hands.  
"Yell as loud as you can at three and then duck through their legs." I whispered.  
I felt her nod and counted. "One, two…"  
"three!"

Both of our screams confused the guards and I saw Leila duck through their legs, her body fitting through smoothly. Mine wouldn't, as flexible as it was. So while the guards looked around and down at their feet confused, I made a jump over their heads.  
Note that we all did this in less then five seconds.

We ran away from the guards, but we still weren't safe.

The place we were currently trying to escape from wasn't looking like the high tech-building we came into. It looked more like the dungeon from an old castle.  
The walls were grey and highlighted with green moss.  
Leila and I ran through several hallways and big rooms until we were standing at the bottom of a large staircase.

"Are you okay?" She asked, panting from the running.  
"I'm fine, are you?"  
"Never better." She muttered, following me as I proceeded up the grey stairs.

*click*

What now? From experience, I knew *click*'s were not the best things to be heard right now.  
As usual, I was right. I triggered a trap.

I pulled Leila down on the stairs, as what seemed like thousands of arrows came shooting in our direction. Though I wasn't fast enough.  
A shooting pain shot through my side, just below my ribs. I groaned, the arrow hadn't caught me straight, but the grazing shot was really painful.  
As we fell to the ground, another arrow sank into my calve. My eyes closed in pain, but I forced them to open.  
My shirt coloured slightly red from my blood as I checked if Leila was okay.  
"Nick. You're bleeding!" Said blond haired girl told me, touching the red stain with her hands.  
"So are you." I panted. An arrow had graced her cheek. Leaving behind a straight cut.  
"Can you stand; we have to get out of here!" She said, thinking logically.  
With her help I managed to rise up and take a few steps before we both fell down again. "Seriously? Arrows?" I managed to grumble, it was meant sarcastic, but I heard Leila laugh.  
"Pretty medieval isn't it?" she said, sniggering.  
I had to laugh too as we walked further up the stairs, it was hard lifting my foot, but with Leila's help I managed to climb up one step after another.  
"At this rage, we'll never get there before Sean dies of age." Leila tried to joke.

She hadn't said it when…

"NICK!!" she screamed, as she got pulled out of my hand, up the dark end of the stairs. I looked up, my spy senses screaming: DANGER!!  
Not the good Danger, as in Joe, but the, soldier holding Leila in a choking grip with a knife at her throat, kind of danger.

The fear in her eyes was almost too much. She wasn't made for this; this was _exactly_ why she worked in the lab. She wasn't a fighter. She couldn't even hurt a fly if she wanted to.

"You!" a gloved finger pointed at me. "Are coming with me."  
He was on his own, but he got me hand-tied. I couldn't possibly sacrifice Leila.

A trail of blood travelled down her neck, the look on her face was terrified and I stood here, forceless frozen.  
I couldn't do much; my ankle couldn't hold it much longer, the arrow-point still sticking out.  
Suddenly, my photographic memory triggered something else, like before with Sean.  
_They hadn't killed us_.

Why not? We weren't to any use of them, or were we?

Pictures shot through my mind.  
Kevin was dragged away instead of letting him bleed to death.  
Joe was frozen in ice, not eaten by piranhas or sharks.  
We were thrown in a cell, not killed, not even tortured for information.

I looked at the guard, who was now smiling incredibly large. He was going to get it big-time for catching us.

_Catching us, not killing us_

suddenly, my throbbing leg wasn't a problem anymore.  
I gave in and I felt my body fall backwards, to the dark hole that was the staircase behind me. As I suspected, the guard screamed and reached for me, throwing Leila aside. He caught me, but it was a mistake. Really, these guards were probably only guards for their strength, not thieves like Wing, for their intelligence and skill.  
The fall down the stairs wouldn't have killed me, just injured me very badly, witch was in his advantage, but he had to be stupid and try to catch me.

He caught me by my shirt, ripping it even further apart. In mid-fall I turned around, while grasping his shoulders and throwing him away from me, down the stairs.  
The speed of his body slowed me down enough to not fall down after him.  
My ankle protested, but it all disappeared when Leila came running down to me and fell to her knees on the step besides me.

"Nick." She whispered, touching my face with her hands. Her tunic had another crimson stain in it and her black jeans were ripped from where an arrow had almost hit it.

"I'm fine, just painful." I answered, guessing her question.  
She threw herself in my arms, but quickly released me as I groaned in pain from my ribs.  
"How can you possibly like this kind of stuff?" she asked, completely serious.  
I smiled and carefully pulled her back into the embrace. "For the thrill Lil's, for the thrill."  
"I thought you were going to fall down these stairs. You can't do that to me Nick, I can't lose you!" She whispered to my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get him to release you, I just had to hope for the best. I can't lose you either you know." I said, not really paying attention to what I was saying, as I inhaled the scent of her.  
Then, she kissed my neck and said: "I couldn't live in a world without you, that's impossible."  
Then, I knew what the phrase: the puzzle pieces fall together, meant.  
That moment, I knew it was right. We were going to get out together, or not at all.

**Cold, so cold without her. My body is numb, but inside I'm so bloody cold. Something's wrong…  
**  
Kevin PoV

I opened my eyes to a white, hospital like ceiling. At least, it looked like that because I felt like I was in the hospital.  
My head hurt and I was lying on a table, but this wasn't anything like the hospital I had been in a few years ago, a week after Frankie had been born, when my parents had died.

Back then, I thought it was in a car accident. I was twelve, Joe was ten, Nick had just turned eight. I had been holding them. My right arm around Nick, who I pressed to my shoulder, so he wouldn't have to see anything.  
My left arm around Joe, who was staring anxiously at all the people, searching for them. Never finding them.

This wasn't the horrifying hospital with the sympathic nurses and the friendly doctors who let us sleep in the hospital beds for the time it took Uncle Sean to get to us.  
This was worse.

I was lying on a hard, metal surface, my arms tied to it with brown straps. The metal I was lying on was ice cold to my bare back. I realised I only wore my trousers and leather boots.

All my muscles tightened when I heard the soft hush from automatic doors.  
"Ah, it has woken up." A male voice said. "It's the first listed, but also the only one we have right now. So be careful when you take the samples."

Samples? Of what? Who was 'it'? I wondered.  
A man, looking like a scientist, light brown hair and a black coat with the D-corp stamp stepped into my vision. He was followed by a taller, white-blond haired woman dressed like a nurse.  
"Yes, it is awake." The man said, pushing up his glasses, reminding me of the way Leila did that when she wasn't wearing lenses. "It's one of the brothers." He said.  
They were definitely talking about me. "Take the samples while I try to activate the gen."

Out of his pocket he pulled a knife, I looked at it scared. "It's okay Urah, the guards Sennan send us are right outside, it can't harm you." The man said, almost friendly to the nurse.

"Thank you doctor."  
so he was a doctor, huh? And I was 'it'. You really woke up somewhere good this time Kevin, just your luck.  
"What. Gen? Are you. Talking about?" I managed through the adrenaline rush.  
"The genetic link that makes you a Spy, of course, but don't worry. We'll only take a little to experiment with."  
Somehow I believed him on the genetic part, but not so much on the 'no pain' part.  
"What?" I asked, staring at the man with the biggest glare I could accomplish.  
"We want so see if we can implant it in other children and let it grow in them." He simply said.  
From the way he so honestly talked to me, he wasn't expecting me to be able to tell this to anyone else.  
"You want my genes for _children_." I spat. That was so _wrong_ and it made me feel like he was some sort of spy-breeder.  
"Why my genes? I asked, trying to get more time as I looked around for a way out.  
"Because you are a spawn of a family with top-agents and well, you and your brothers are quite the agents yourself. Unique in every way, strongest genes I have ever seen and that was only your little brother... I can't wait to examine yours and your brothers'. Just like the Black-haired girl so many years ago. Her little sister has so many opportunities and I can't wait to examine that Californian girl." He muttered, more to himself then to me. He got impatient by my words, because he told the nurse to 'proceed'.  
I didn't listen; I had turned my head away in disgust when he mentioned testing Frankie and Mackenzie.

Then the nurse grabbed something, I couldn't see it, because apparently, I couldn't turn my head.  
In her white gloved hand was now a huge needle. I gulped, but even before she could even move, I felt something sharp cut the skin on my right arm.  
The doctor had carved a line on the inside of my elbow and was proceeding to my wrist. It hurt like hell.

Something inside me stirred, a familiar feeling, probably adrenaline, though I was remotely calm.  
I started moving, trying to get out of my rather painful position.  
"It works; the spy-gene is working." The doctor said in awe, he was obviously very excited about me. "Quick Urah."  
Without warning, the nurse stuck the needle right below my exposed ribs. I screamed, jolted and tried to get out of my chains, trying to get away from the pain.  
I heard the nurse ask something, but I didn't quite catch it. Then she pulled the needle out. I saw a red liquid, _my blood!_ Inside of it.  
"No, getting blood from the arm wouldn't have worked as well as this. Plus, it causes him more discomfort."

Understatement of the century, I thought. Hanging limp in the chains.  
"Okay, now fill the other ones." The doctor said. "We can take more of him then we took from the children."

That did it.

They had hurt Frankie and Mackenzie, were going to hurt Nick. Were going to torture Joe and Leila, had tortured Wing _like this?_  
That was sick and cruel and barbaric.

I pulled at the straps as hard as I could.  
The straps snapped and I fell off the table, quickly rising again, ready for anything. Was this, this strength, this skill, I always took for granted; thought was good training a gene? A spy-gene?

The doctor and the nurse were staring at me incredulous. The doctor almost drooled.  
"That gene is even stronger then I had ever imagined." He said, but I stopped listening.  
I grabbed the table, it wasn't that heavy, just mixed aluminium (Leila told me) and threw it over.  
It hit the two people, trapping them underneath it long enough for me to make it through the door.

I opened it and looked into the face of a now familiar guard.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To a much better place you are going." I remarked and punched him on the temple.  
I kicked the guy behind him and even judo-ed a female guard over my shoulder.  
I made my way through them, happy I could stretch my muscles after lying on the table for who knows how long.

Eventually I could run past them, kicking the last guy in his stomach, making him fall back against the wall. I looked behind me; most of the black-uniformed idiots were lying on the ground, whimpering, if not unconscious.  
"Whimps." I muttered and walked away, off to find my brothers and sisters.

**My body-heat melts the ice on the outside, but I'm still cold inside. What is going on?**Leila PoV

After we had gotten up the stairs, we proceeded through more familiar looking hallways. Carefully slipping past the patrolling guards. I wasn't surprised at their number. D-corp was a huge company, not only in America, but over the whole world. I wondered how Sean had managed that.  
My hand was resting in Nick's, it was warm and easing. It felt very right. I had accepted the fact that I couldn't live without him, so this only felt natural. No need for kisses, or teary embraces. Just this, clear, right.  
"Where's that bloody office?" I hissed, looking at Nick's concentrated face.  
"I think quite far away. I don't know precisely, but my memory will know when I see something familiar."  
Suddenly, he pulled me behind a corner, just in time to hide before some guards came around the other.  
"How ridiculous to move those children, those stupid spies don't even know where to find them." One of them spoke and I couldn't believe how lucky we were, they were going to Frankie and Mackenzie!  
"Just do what the Boss tells us to do; it always works out if we do that." The guard's partner said.  
I put my finger on my lips and looked into Nick's eyes. I nodded towards the guards and he nodded.

We followed them, around many confusing, similar looking corridors. Eventually they stopped.  
"Do you have the key?" The first one asked.  
"Of course I have." The second answered.  
"Looking for this?" I suddenly heard myself say as I stepped around the corner. ""Oops, guess not." I added.  
I felt Nick step behind me, witch was really reassuring and I punched one of the guards in his face.  
I was surprised by the force behind the punch. Apparently I was more angry then I thought.

The guard hit the door and his head slammed against the door.  
The second guard quickly followed him down to the floor.

I felt through their pockets and held up the key, beaming at Nick.

A small smile came on his face. Making it even more beautiful then it already was. Even though he was filthy and his clothes were torn, he looked handsome.

We opened the door and Nick softly pushed it open. His tinted hands stood out from the white door.  
"Frankie?" He asked. "Mackenzie?"

We heard some movements inside and then a soft. "Ni-Nick?"  
Nick threw open the door. Revealing a small cell, the two children stood in the middle of it, not sure if to believe what they saw.  
"Nick." Frankie yelled. His hair got longer and he got taller in the time I hadn't seen him.  
Mackenzie was standing behind him. Almost as if he was protecting her.  
"Look Mackenzie!" He said to the blond haired girl. "we're saved, they're not going to hurt you anymore, lil' sis."

Sister? Oh well, might as well.

"Hey." Nick breathed, stunned to see his little brother again.  
Said brother threw himself in Nick's arms. It was an adorable sound.  
"Hey Mackenzie." I said to the girl. "Are you coming, we're going to find your sister."  
"Is she okay? Are they all okay?"  
"She's your sister, of course she's safe." I answered. I chose to ignore the other statements.

"Come on, let's go."  
I recognised Nick's 'leader' voice. I loved to hear it, realising he must feel some hope again, just like I did.  
Now we only had to hope we'd find the others, preferably _before_ they got themselves killed.

**So cold, i need her...**

* * *

**Hey, it's me again. Wow, I wrote almost 10 pages straight…  
So, did you like it? Not like it? Hate it, love it?  
Anything?**

**Nick: I liked it…**

**Author: Nick? What are you doing in my author's note?**

**Nick: I came to tell those readers that they should review you to let you know how they like it!**

**Author: how sweet, thank you!**

**Nick: and I also came to see if you hade more of those delicious cookies!**

**author: :sigh: No, they're for the reviewers.**

**Nick: :pouts:**

**Author: Nooo, Nick, come on, that's not fair. You know I can't, aww, please don't… Okay fine, have your cookie!**

**Nick: all right! Everyone HAS to review now, these cookies are awesome!!**

**Author: you've heard him, review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE??**


	9. silent family

**Yo, smurf buddies! ****  
welcome to yet another chapter by me!**

I want to thank **chibiyugixyami!**** Snowfall_xo ****(like my stories? Read theirs!) and**** xxVICTIORAxx **** for being absolutely AWESOME!!  
Love you guys, if you guys like my story, I advise you to read their stories.  
Naturally this chapter is also dedicated to you awesome readers, even though you don't review I still love you guys!**

Enjoy,

Wing PoV

Silence.  
It was strange hearing it again after so much time around people who actually talked to me in a friendly way and made the usual big-familial noise.

I was standing in the room for quite a while now, I think. The room where we fought and found out about Sennan. The room where I had lost my last reason. The floor was back to its old fluorescent colour, like nothing ever happened.

It was silent, nobody but me, not on the higher level, not here. I didn't feel lonely; I didn't feel anything at all. Like I, not him, was frozen in the instant ice. How I wished that would've happened.

I wondered where the others were now and if they were safe, I certainly hoped so.

In the little time I had known the Jonas's I had fallen completely in love with them. It was such an opposite of what I was used to. They had shown me it was possible to live happily ever after, even without parents.  
Naturally they _had_ their uncle Sean… I growled at the name, another reason for him not to deserve and live in this world.

The point was that what I saw had lightened me inside. I hadn't even realised it at that point, so it was even harder getting thrown back into the darkness.  
Joe, he was always smiling, knowing if he did or not, there just was a smile plastered to his face, ever so small sometimes, but always there.  
The way he had talked to me, joked with me in what seemed like only moments of happiness, it all had felt so _great_.  
His younger sibling Nick, he was the responsible one, even though he wasn't the oldest. He acted mature, almost fatherly sometimes, but most of the time he was just having a good time with the ones he loved.  
His girlfriend, though he of course didn't realise that, was definitely motherly. You could see that by the way she walked around, checking if everything was going okay, only slightly with her eyes. Sweet and caring. I couldn't understand it.  
Kevin, apart from making the most delicious food I had ever tasted, was a typical … I didn't really know. He was strong, physical and mentally, but also soft. He could get Joe and Frankie to stop fighting over some video-game, just by reassuringly telling them they could share… _share…_ but he bickered with Leila over the last _egg_ at breakfast.

Get what I mean with _family noises?_

Frankie was the confident little brother, pestering his older brothers, but clearly caring for them. He was funny, like all of them were, maybe that was a thing all people with the last name Jonas had.

I would miss them, Nick, Kevin and Leila. The rest of them were already gone. Sennan would never spare my sister, so he wouldn't spare Frankie either. I had known that from the beginning. They were killed to punish me. The only reason I had some hope left, was Joe.  
Joe…  
my mind refused to think about him, it just froze at the thought.

It all felt so weird to me, that I felt loved, that I had lost. I just couldn't comprehend it. Every emotion got numbed by the weird nothingness inside of me.

Then I heard it, the last thing I would do, before I would go to see them again.

Footsteps, up the stairs. I recognised them, only a slight part of my mind wondering why I hadn't heard it in the fire-house.  
I kept myself hided in the shadows in the corner of the room. My black clothes and hair making me invisible.

There he was, Sennan, the man who had put me through all of this pain lately. Today would be the last day of that.

"Sennan." I spoke, surprised at my emotional voice.

He turned around, suspecting to see something, but getting surprised. Because he didn't see anything at all.  
He still wore the same clothes, he must've been to busy to change them. Black shirt, white trousers and shiny black shoes.  
The fancy clothes didn't make him look better, not to my eyes. He was still the brilliant devil with the brown hair, ice cold eyes and smirk of pleasure on his face, every time they had hurt me down in that hell hole of a stock house.

He looked around, suspicious, as I darted through the shadows, till I was behind him. Soft as a whisper I walked towards the hole in the floor. Closing it with a satisfying 'boom'.

Sennan turned around again, me on one side of the wooden panel, now perfectly fitting in the floor. Him on the other side.  
"You! Didn't I get rid of you?" he asked and the corners of my mouth formed a perfect smirk.  
"Yes, me and guess what?" I calmly enlightened him, pulling the knives from my belt. "You took everything I have and now, I have absolutely nothing to lose."

For the first time, I saw fear in the eyes I hated so much. Sennan's body backed away from me, knowing, having seen what I could do. He had been observing me through my training. He should know.

"Maria."

"No, you took that name away from me a very long ago. My name is Wing." I told him, stepping closer.  
Then, he smiled. "Maria, sweet little Maria." He almost reached for me, but I didn't fell for it, the mania in his eyes too vividly there. "You look so much like your mother. She changed her name too you know." He told me, absent mindedly tiding his dress-shirt.

My hands, holding the knives lowered, but I bared my teeth. I wasn't able to feel pain in this body, I reminded myself. It had run out of pain.

"Her name wasn't Kayla you know." He went on, obviously trying to distract me and buy himself some time. The stupid smooth talker. If I knew that, then why did I let him talk?

"Do you want to know what her name was?" He asked, walking closer to me. He now looked more like the person that had threatened me all this times as he towered over me.  
I didn't give in, standing strong. My legs parted and my back straight, the basic defence position.  
Wasn't I the attacker?

"No." I told the man.

"Her name was Maria too. She hoped that, by giving you that name, you wouldn't have to go through the things she had done."

"I said I don't want to hear!" I said trough my teeth and jumped at him. I hated him, every sickening part of him, every part that hurt the ones I loved. Hated him because I couldn't feel that anymore because he took it all away.

One of my knives sank in his arm and he fell back, hitting the ground.

"So much like her, you look exactly like her." He muttered, not even trying to get up. "She was my partner in crime, she was brilliant. We would've been so great, so powerful together. We could do anything together."

I stood still, now hovering above _him_. My hair managed to flip in my face, even though there was no wind.

"Then she met that sickening blonde curled goody-two-shoes and left me. She crossed over to him, to the good side. While she belonged with me." He said, a smile on his face.

"Then why didn't you fight for her? If you loved her so much?" I spat. Throwing my remaining knife to the ground.

"Yes, I loved her so much. So beautiful she was, just as beautiful as you are now." His slick voice said and I realised he was just acting. He was telling the truth, but he was acting the pain.  
I knew that, when I saw him grab the knife and knock me off my feet.

"I could have done that." He said, laughing for real now, getting down on his heels and pressing the knife against my throat. "But it was much more satisfying to kill them, her first, because she betrayed me. The agony in your filthy father's eyes was so wonderful."

"If you had loved her, really loved her, you would've let her be happy." I said, laying on the floor, happy it would be all over soon, now that he held the knife.

"Oh, I loved her. So I couldn't just give her to someone else could I? She belonged to me. If I couldn't have her, nobody could." The knife pressed just a little harder. "And then there was you." The knife lingered along my throat, my jaw. Almost caring. "So young, but an exact replica of your mother. I didn't even know you excisted, but I knew that you would be just as brilliant as she was. Hopefully we can implant your genes into your little brat sister."

Only that caught my attention. "She's alive? Mackenzie, she lives?" I asked, hoarse.

"Yes, but she won't be sane for long. We hope the gene will react better on family, but all the others went insane. So we had to kill them."

"Frankie?" I asked. Disgusted about what he had just said. Murdering children, how sick could you be?

"Same story, though I'm sorry they'll both will be in pain." _He sure didn't seem like it._ "If you would've just done what I told you to do, everybody would be safe and sound. Now they're just going to die when I don't need them anymore." He said and brushed his free hand through his mousy brown hair. I looked the other way, in disgust, but also to avoid his face at the next question.

"J- Danger?"

"Dieing a painful and slow death in the ice, his body temperature will drop, degree by degree, until his o so bloody loving heart will stop beating." Sennan casually said.

I had accepted the fact that my body couldn't feel the pain, but I hadn't counted on the mental scream, the pain that erupted in every part of my mind when I heard that.

This man was insane, completely sick. Joe! How could he do that to Joe, the smiling, beautiful angel that saved me.  
The numbness disappeared, completely vanished, as sobs shot through my chest. I couldn't stop the tears.

He continued his story, like nothing happened. _Bastard_.

"Your mom and my sister, your precious Danger's mom, were really close friends; I really didn't mean to hurt her babies. My unfortunate nephews, but I had no other choice, so I locked her away. I let her worthless husband have an 'accident'; he wasn't worth being a part of our family."

How could someone be so heartless, was it possible to have so much hate, so much worthless violence?  
I didn't really know the meaning of love, but this…

"my sister loved your family, they were always looking after each other's babies. You and Kevin met before, as have you and Joe. You were born a year after him. You wouldn't remember. My sister hided the family when D-corp got too dangerous, not realising the great Sennan was her own brother. Your mother did, poor Kayla, she realised it was me and tried to get away from me once again, telling my sister on the way. Now I had both of them against me. A nasty twist of events. Those two agent families were not enough to stop me, nothing can stop me. Even though they tried so hard, I was always one step ahead of them. I truly hated fighting against the two women I loved the most."

"You don't know a thing about love." I said, tears running down my face.

"And you would, please; I didn't let you grow up unloved for no reason."

'It was all you? All that time?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, I think I actually liked it, fighting against two determined women, desperate to protect their children and each other, was very exciting."

"Our lives are a game to you, I get it." I whispered. "You got the children in the end; Sean got your nephews, because nobody but the persons you've killed knew it was you. Sennan got me, because nobody knew about us."

"I told you, you look like your mother, she would've understood this just as quickly." He smugly said. "Now, it's really a loss, but you betrayed me. You have to understand I can't let you live."

Yeah, I had known that from the beginning, I just hoped for the best, though none of us would make it out alive. They would get from us what Sennan wanted, though I didn't know what exactly it was he so desperately wanted. He would test things on my poor little sister and my step-brother, because Frankie was family of Kevin, Nick and Joe. Only because they thought 'it' worked better on family.  
Maybe they would get information from our brains. Nothing seemed impossible to me now.

"I thought I could manipulate you all to do what I say, my nephews could get annoying competitors of D-corp out of the way, even though WPC had to interrupt that, I still let them do imaginary missions and you would've been so great as a criminal, but I turn out just fine anyway. Au revoir Maria, again." Sennan said, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm really glad you got her eyes, such beautiful silver eyes. Nobody has ever seen such beauty before. When I have your DNA I'll try to get that out of it too."

_Goodbye Joe… I love you, my heart, even when it stops beating will belong to you, because you saved me, because you are who you are. Danger and safety.  
_  
That was the last, awfully cheesy thing I thought before I closed my eyes and waited for it all to end, here on the cold floor, by the hands of the man who also killed my parents. The Jonas's and so many more.  
I would die in the same room as Joe…

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

_**everything inside me screamed, screamed for her, to get to her. She needed help, she was in pain, she was in danger!**_

something inside me, warm and reassuring, though not covering the panic, started to creep to every part of my body and I realised I could feel those parts of my body again. I knew there was something wrong with Wing, but I hadn't realised what was going on with me.  
My body temperature rose, in reaction to warm feeling... Amazed about what happened, but also certainly grateful, I felt the ice melt.

Eventually, when I knew the ice couldn't be that thick anymore, I tightened my body, every muscle I knew. My face reached the surface, gasping in air my body hadn't needed before that moment. 

Carefully I looked around; I was in some sort of office. I carefully stepped out of my previous cell, not really driving the intention to freeze. I was soaked and still freezing cold, but better now.  
I saw the edge of the office, a lot of maps with red dots on the wall, a desk and… wait, the _edge_ of the office?  
Where was I?

Slowly memories started to refill my head, the break-in, D-corp. The office with the higher level. Wing…

I must be on the higher level. How much time had went on?

I tried to focus, while my body still trembled from the effort it had taken getting out of the ice.

Then, I heard a voice. Uncle Sean? No, Sennan. The boss of D-corp. Anger rose in my chest, bastard. I thought as I focussed on the voice.

"I'm really glad you got her eyes, such beautiful silver eyes. Nobody has ever seen such beauty before."

Wing!

I reached for the stairs and stumbled towards them. There she was, my beautiful Wing, spread out on the floor, at the feet of that bastard that had killed her parents and mine for that matter.

"When I have your DNA I'll try to get that out of it too."

What he said made totally no sense to me. DNA?

"Aww, don't pull such a face. You'll be worth something dead." Sennan said. Even he now wore a dress-shirt with the D-corp logo.

He was going to kill her, but I wouldn't let that happen, over my dead body.

"Wing!" I croaked.

Their reactions couldn't have been more different, though they both were surprised beyond reason.

Sennan stepped back, looking up to me like I was some sort of ghost, mumbling: "this can't be, you can't get out of the ice!"  
I didn't pay attention to him, though I thought it was a stupid thing to say when I was already _out_ of the ice.  
My attention was completely focussed on Wing. When she had heard my voice, her eyes opened. In shock and disbelieve.  
She had looked up when Sennan had removed the knife, _knife_, which he held at her throat.  
"Danger." She whispered.

"The spy gene, but how has it been activated?" Sennan mumbled.

Wing moved like a lightning bolt. She shot up, her eyes locked on me; her emotions stronger then I had ever seen them. She fled up the stairs and threw herself in my arms.  
"Danger!" she sobbed. "J-Joe. You're alive!"  
I softly patted her back. "Shh, I'm okay. Of course I'm alive, can't get rid of me that easily." Now that she was back where she belonged, with me, I felt the warm sensation fade away. It being replaced by her presence.  
We fitted so perfectly with each other, our bodies touching, not a gap to be found. I sighed, it was all right now.  
Okay, it wasn't, but right now it was.

Naturally, Sennan had to crush it. He seemed to have gotten back his old attitude.  
"Young love, how precious." He sneered, clearly not happy.

"Take it and be happy." Wing mumbled.

"Oh, I'll take it all right." Sennan said, walking towards the wall and opening some kind of flap in the wall. Revealing a number of small buttons.

He looked slightly insane, his eyes rageous and his hair looked like it had exploded. With a confident laugh that I totally didn't like at all, he pushed one of the buttons.

Nothing happened.

We just kept staring at each other, me and my previous uncle. I thought I knew him, but how wrong I'd been about that, this man was nothing, nothing like the man I grew up with, it had all been just an act.  
He glared back, smirking. While Wing's face was still buried in my soaked shirt.

Then, from out of no where, we were surrounded. From every corner of the room came men in bright white suits.

_They_ weren't good news…

I nudge Wing. "I think we might have a problem." I said. Her head shot up, looking around and noticing the still, but very dangerous looking fighters now located on both levels, some of them carrying dangerous looking weapons and very dangerous looking looks in their eyes.  
"Might?"  
"Just might." I answered, backing away. Unfortunately we couldn't go very far, we were surrounded.  
I groaned, just my luck.

"Joseph, Maria. Meet the Dai-ling. The highest trained warriors of D-corp. You have cost me way too much of my precious time and attention. You are surrounded and have no where to go, so enjoy the others company as long as it you can still enjoy it. I will go to supervise the experiments with your brother's blood." He said, while getting one of the tubes that were standing on some sort of lab-table. He held it up; it contained a dark red liquid.

Blood, my brother's blood. Had they already killed my siblings?  
One of Wing's fingers brushed away a tear that ran over my cheeks, but she said nothing, not sure either. Were the dead bodies of my brothers laying somewhere in this building? Would we soon follow them?

"Now Dai-ling. Finish th…" Sennan yelled.

"Over my dead and buried body!" a voice I recognised immediately interrupted him.

Did Kevin have to take _everything_ so bloody serious? I couldn't help but think as I saw my brother step out from one of the entrances the Dai-ling just used.

"Kevin" I yelled. As he came to stand next to me, ready to fight, just like old times.  
"Hey Joe! I thought you were a frozen fish-stick by now. Too bad you are so hot headed isn't it?"  
"Absolutely, where are the others?" I asked, but in return I only got a sad look.  
"Don't know, but I think we have bigger problems than that." He said, nudging towards the still stiff figures whose group seemed to have gotten even larger.

"Haven't I always been the one to solve your problems?" Another familiar voice said.

"Nick!" Kevin and I yelled, as we saw our brother, with torn clothes and blood all over him, standing next to the now open hatch. Holding the hand of a very smug looking Leila, who had probably easily hacked the main-frame of the thing to get them in.  
The best thing, next to them stood…

"Mackenzie!!" Wing screamed and jumped down to the lower level, through the warriors, who still were completely unmoving, as Sennan hadn't given them a command yet.  
Wing scooped her little sister up, her features relaxing completely now that she had her little sister back.  
"Wing." Mackenzie muttered to her shoulder. Kevin and I dared to follow her, Sennan still watching us, but we took the risk to hug Frankie, also present. Talking about just my luck…

"oh, please! This is a waste of my time! Miracle, miracle, you are reunited. Perfect, now you can all die together." Sennan spat. An utterly disgusted expression making his evil face even more ugly then it already was. "Dai-ling FINISH THEM OFF!"

The warm sensation returned as I asked my brothers: "you guys ready?"  
"Oh yeah."

And it started, the warriors jumping at us from all sides, weapons and body parts pointed at us.  
I knew the same red-hot sensation was floating through all of our bodies now. We lunged, ducked and fought the warriors off of us.  
Kevin, using his perfect Marshall-arts and karate-techniques. Nick, with his skill and quick thinking. Wing, with quick and lethal moves and I, just because I was that awesome.

From the corners of my eyes I saw Leila protect the children, all her defensive instincts rising. She lead them towards the sides of the room, away from the big fight in the middle, where me, Nick and Kevin now stood, back to back, keeping the guards off our bodies.

These 'high trained warriors were good, for real. They seemed to know what moves we would use, before we even knew that. I saw Nick fall down, his obviously injured leg kicked from under him. I heard Kevin cry out in pain from something I couldn't see and me myself got a heck of a lot of munches to endure.  
Our enemies knew what they were doing, as they slowly separated us, taking advantage of our exhaustion and injuries.

One of the white ninja's threw me against a wall, knocking all the air out of me. I landed on the floor in a heap, feeling the sharp sting from the guy's nine-tailed-whip. It hurt like hell and from what I heard; Kevin and Nick were in similiar positions.

I felt blood run over my face and also on my back. It warmed the still cold skin and blurred my vision.  
I still managed to get to my feet and I threw the man with the whip away from me with an advanced Judo grip. I was surprised I remembered it and also surprised I could still perform it.  
I didn't fell a lot of pain, the hot-feeling burning it all away, it gave me energy, but even that couldn't keep me going forever. It was a lost fight. I realised, I heard Nick's voice scream from somewhere on the other side of the room.

The fluorescent white floor was coloured red in several spots. I fell down on it again, kicking the guy that had pushed me away, but already focussing on the one that replaced him.

_Would it ever stop, or would this be the last I would see. The frightening white of the floor?_

Kevin PoV

I threw punches and kicks to everyone that came near me, trying to get back to one of my brothers, I heard Joe scream and I had seen Nick getting thrown over the lab-table, the liquids, substances, tubes and glasses scattering. Nick disappearing behind it.  
Wing was fighting against four enemies at once. Though for every one of them we defeated, there seemed to come two to replace it.  
A heavy wooden stick caught me by surprise, hitting my in my stomach. I coughed, but gripped it and I pulled it out of its master's hands. Twirling it around, hitting at least six of them.

_Where did they came from, how to stop them? How to get back to the rest of my family?_

Nick PoV (yay)

glass splinters cut the skin on my back, stinging every time I moved. Though I still kicked a white guard in the face, with my bad leg, making it hurt even more.

Where were Leila and the kids? Where were Joe, Kevin and Wing? I wondered.

I didn't have much time to wonder, one of them slammed into my back, pressuring the cuts on my back even more. My t-shirt was ripped beyond reason.  
I tried to struggle out of the hands of the guard, his hands around my neck, blocking my airway.

_How is this going to end? Is it ever?_

Leila PoV  
I hid with the children next to a large bookcase. I couldn't see much of what was happening, I only knew I had to do everything to protect them.

"Leila." Frankie pulled my sleeve.  
"What is it?" I asked, whispering.  
"Look."  
He pointed at some control-panel in the wall, not far away from us. I stared at it, what an opportunity!

"We can shut the doors; stop the ninja's from getting in here!" I said.  
"Let's go then." Frankie said, too loud.

"There you are!" a white guard said.  
"AND HERE'S MY FIST, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'VE MET!" I yelled and punched him straight in the face.

"Wow, Lil's." Frankie whispered. "That was cool." Mackenzie added.  
"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, let's go."

We sneaked the few meters towards the control-panel. Wishing I had the same vanishing abilities as Wing.

"Let's see." I said, examining the pad. "Firewall, basic territory…" I started, but then, the pad got smashed.  
I looked to my side, seeing a smiling Mackenzie holding one of the large wooden sticks in her hands, an unconscious guard behind her.

"Wow." I couldn't help but say. Frankie high-fived her.  
I heard the sound of closing doors. It worked.

_Now let's hope it helps… I can't think of what happens if it doesn't.  
_  
Wing PoV

Fighting was one of the first things we learned in the training-centre. It was a second nature to me, but this was just too much.  
I was tired and now that my body seemed to feel pain again, it took all I had not to just lie down and let come what had to come.  
Joe had disappeared and I had heard him scream several times, in pain, surprise and once, in agony.

A hole appeared between the guards, only a foot, but it was enough for me to slip through.  
I kicked a guy in his stomach and grasped the large knife he had pointed at me. Hitting another on the head with the grasp.  
Then I saw him, only a few feet away from me.

Sennan.

Unmistakable him, standing on the stairs, watching the fight with a sadistic smile on his face. Everything was going according to his plan. My whole fucking _life_ had went according to his plan.  
His eyes watched, pleasurable and almost happy as my brothers and sister got slaughtered. Fire raged in my veins, I grasped the iron stairs and pulled myself up. Jumping on it, right in front of Sennan. I threw him against the fence, my knife at his throat.  
He was at my mercy. This was my chance to take revenge for all that he had done to me.  
His pleasure in my pain, using and manipulating me all my life. The torture and the hurt, everything came together in this one moment, I could have my revenge…

But I couldn't do it…

**yes, I know, I am evil :hides in mad reader-proof shelter:  
I'm honestly sorry for leaving you guys here.. just stay tuned for more!**

The story is slowly coming to an end and I really want your opinions on what you like, so I'm asking for your reviews.  
I know you read this in practically every story on this fabulous site, but I still would really appreciate it if you guys let me know some stuff you're thinking right now.

Peace out, lovelies! Xx Silver


	10. everything that's going on

**New chapter, chapter 10 already… sigh, time fly's.  
You should be really thankful for this, because I have been sick all weekend. Stupid flu…  
anyway, that's the reason it's not really that good, but I decided to post it anyway.  
Oh and if you want to know how I imagine the D-corp logo (since I don't really discribe it) visit my profile, there's a link in there.  
****enjoy,**

Dr. Oid PoV

_Everything is going perfect_, I thought smugly, as I was working on one of the more advanced proto-types. The spy-gene was everything I had ever dreamed of. It gave my beautiful creations life and skill. Made them the best I had ever made for D-corp.

The white Dai-Ling underneath my hands was almost finished; I mixed his jelly like life-fluids with the DNA my nurse Urah had so carefully gotten out of the Latino-boy's blood.  
It was perfect, so beautiful, my brilliant creature. Stronger than any human, more skilled than any and they did exactly as I said.  
And no-one would suspect a so human face.

"You'll kill so many unworthy humans." I whispered to my precious droid on the table. "You'll be the strongest, most dangerous thing any human has ever seen. They'll tremble in fear in front of you."

_As long as Sennan gives me more blood from those children. _I trembled in anticipation. This was only the oldest boy's genetic essence. I couldn't wait to work with the other ones. If only Sennan would not kill them, so their bodies would be an inexhaustible source of the gene.

Speaking about Sennan, I wondered where he was. He was supposed to be here and 'supervise' the new experiments with my gorgeous droids.  
The one underneath my hands was almost ready, his olive-skin shimmering in the

"Your brothers and sisters will be just as great, evil and magnificent as you." I said.  
Then, my creature opened its hazel brown eyes. "I— do dn't. Wunt. To be. Evil." It said in a mechanic voice. I smiled; it was wonderful when they opened their eyes to the life I gave them.

"But of course you are evil; as we speak your brothers are killing innocent children. You will all be strong and deadly, your following brothers even more. Of course you are evil. You work for D-corp."  
Then, my creature shoved me away, throwing me against the wall with the astonishing power _I _gave him. "I— ans my broshers. Are not. Evil."  
He ripped the surgery-paper from its head, revealing the blonde with black curls on its scalp. Not completely raven, like its original. I'd have to work on that.

"I order you to go back, I wasn't finished with you." I demanded from it, rubbing the back of my head.  
"N-no. 62 isss not doin that, 62 isss not evil." It refused, as I stared at it in surprise. How dared it!

"I demand you're obedience!" I hissed, standing up and brushing imaginary dust from my lab-coat.

Then, it walked, machine-like, towards the table and shoved _all of my samples off_. Shattering them on the floor.

"Noooooo!" I howled, crawling towards the table, grabbing the shattered class, mixing the spreading blood with mine. Desperately trying to save some.

Hysteria took over me as I looked at my creature.  
"How could you! You just destroyed all the potential for your brothers!"

"62 isss sure that 62'sss brothersss don't wantsu live if shat means they have shu be evil." It said.

"I created you!" I whined. "I am your master! OBEY ME!"

"62 refussses."  
Then it hit me, with skill, on my temple and everything went black. I feared for the rest of my creatures. Were they also like this? Were my white ninja's…? Not what I had meant them to be? How much influence, apart from the spy-abilities, did the gene have…?

Nick PoV

I looked around. The fight had stopped, just as suddenly as it had begun. The remaining white Dai-ling men stood completely still. Staring towards one point.  
The one above me had frozen in mid-step and seemed as if he had been turned into a statue.  
Other masked figures were lying across the room. A clear result from our fight with them, but all the blood seemed to have come from us. How curious.  
What exactly had happened? I wondered as I dragged myself up from the floor, my black pants decorated with crimson, the remains of my shirt lost somewhere in the fight. So my chest was now bare, like Kevin's.  
The red blood was everywhere. Standing out from my pale skin and the white floor.  
Wasn't it our blood that they wanted so badly?

I looked around me, exhausted, and saw Kevin look around in the same way. His nose not standing like I remembered it. Even his jeans were ripped, showing clearly how though his fight must have been.  
He looked utterly confused, just like me.

I found Joe, lying on his stomach, a white-ninja hovering over him, holding a spiked-belt, but not striking him, because this one was also frozen.  
Joe's eyes were half closed, his hair falling into them, but still searching. Not for me, as he didn't return my questioning gaze, he didn't even stop at Kevin very long.  
His eyes hovered over Leila, who was hugging Frankie and Mackenzie. –relieve rushed through me— But they still hadn't found what he was looking for.

I think he now also realised the Dai-ling were staring at something. I saw him follow their gaze and did the same. Finding what Joe had been looking for.

Wing. Of course, I mind slapped myself. Who else?

Wing was standing on the stairs, a large knife at the throat of Sennan. His breath was ragged, I could tell from down here. She was just standing there, her slim and still muscled form completely still. Blood in her pitch-black hair. She had Sennan under her complete control, that's probably why the Dai-ling had stopped fighting.

I looked at Kevin, a tear of blood running down Kev's face, but he returned my astonished gaze. I had no idea what exactly Wing was up to.  
I looked back at Joe; he wasn't on the ground anymore.  
Instead, he was looking at Wing. An expression of such adoration in his eyes I felt the need to look away. He obviously knew what Wing was doing.

He slowly made his way through the room and walked up the stairs. Standing about 3 feet away from Wing.  
I heard him ask something, but I couldn't hear what.  
She answered, her face now visible to me. She wasn't crying, naturally, and she also wasn't smiling.  
She looked, indecisive.

Then I felt Leila and my head shot the other way. There stood my blonde haired angel, completely ripped up, as her black t-shirt now only covered the upper-half of her torso. She stood, trembling, a few meters away from me. Her beautiful face covered in tears.  
I got up, and walked over to her, putting my arms around her reassuringly as she started sobbing, her head in her hands.

"Is it over now?" she asked.

I just stroked her hair, more blood sticking to my hand.

"Lil's." I said, horrified. "You're bleeding!"

"S-so are we all."

I just stroked her hair as we watched Joe, Wing and Sennan stand on the stairs. Waiting for what would come.  
I surely hoped that was something good.

A small hand pulled my pants and I looked down at Mackenzie.  
"Can we go home now?" she asked.  
"What makes you think we can go home Kenzie?" I asked as Leila scooped her up, the tiny figure looking at me surprised.  
"Wing's here, so everything is good. We can go home." She said, mocking my stupidity.

Wing PoV

I had no idea I could be so, so merciful. The guy had destroyed my life and I couldn't kill him.  
I stared at the hated face behind my shining knife. His face was dead-scared. The wimp. Oh no, he wasn't horrified when the lives of his nephews, sister and lover were at stake, but his own life on the other hand.  
Selfish bastard.

I knew that, I remembered everything he had done against me. The exhaustion when he had driven me to my limits. The pain he had put my through for disobeying him. The fact that he had taken away Mackenzie.  
The fact that he had dared to hurt Joe.

I snarled at him. Baring my teeth.  
I couldn't kill him; I wasn't able to lower myself to his level. He deserved to die, but I wasn't like him. Not anymore. Not ever again. I wasn't a murderer.  
If I did, I would be just like him, a destroyer. Not worthy of…

"Wing." The beloved soft voice said. "Wing, what's going on?"  
"I can't do it." I sighed, but not dropping the knife a millimetre, though I saw Sennan relax. "I can't kill him. I fucking can't kill him!"  
I turned my head, saw Joe's face. He was beautiful, even with the cut over his right eye-brow. Even with his own blood running over his body, the echo of his smile still on his face.  
His black hair, similar to mine, was hanging in his eyes as he stared at me. Only concern visible.

Right that moment, I finally accepted the fact that I was in love, not just loving, Joe Jonas.  
"Joe." I said. A smile forming on my face.  
I guess he heard what I meant with that one word. "wing." He just whispered in return.

I opened my mouth to say something, when someone else suddenly spoke.

"Traisssor!!" A rather mechanic voice yelled from the now destroyed hatch. I grabbed Sennan's collar and turned him around, my knife not leaving his neck. My mouth opened in shock at what I saw.  
Down below, stood… Kevin? A rather deformed Kevin, but still Kevin. "you mase uss work for you. Do shour evil. Work." He yelled.  
That wasn't Kevin's voice and the last time I checked, Kevin didn't have blonde streaks through his hair, or a Dai-ling uniform.

The real Kevin, at least I hope it was the real Kevin, stood gaping at his look-alike a few meters from the right wall. Nick, equally shocked and holding a crying Leila, who was holding Mackenzie and Frankie. Stood on the other side of the room, also staring through the still frozen Dai-ling members.

"Brotherss. Here ssspeaks 62. We ssshave been deceived." The Kevinish thing said. "That man up shere, isss evil."

Wow, the thing was clever.

"He and our creasor, they. Have been ussing us. The children are innosssent."  
The Dai-ling moved for the first time since I stopped the fight.  
They all walked towards the Kevin look-alike, some limping, but not seeming to feel pain.

"NO! Idiots, stupid slaves! Help me! I'm your creator!" Sennan screamed, pushing me away.  
Joe caught me before I fell down the stairs, but we couldn't stop Sennan from jumping off it.  
"Do not listen to him, he is lying! I am your master, those kids are the evil ones, not me!"

"Excuse me very much, but aren't you the one that wants to kill us and use our blood for experiments." Nick aid, almost casually.  
The Dai-ling turned towards Sennan and I caught up with what Nick was doing.  
"You tortured me and killed my parents, how can you accuse _me_ of being evil." I added, feeling Joe's arms around me as he understood.  
We were only trying to safe our younger brother and sister you kidnapped and hurt."

The Kevinish one spoke again. "Our creasor told me he wantsss us to be evil. To help shis man with hisss ssssick plans." It hissed. Almost glaring at Sennan now.

The 'real' Kevin caught up too.  
"Sennan. Aren't you the one that killed your own sister to gain power?" he said.  
The Dai-ling growled now as they walked towards Sennan.

"NO! No! I'm… it's." He tried, but Leila cut him off.

"You used us for your own selfish purposes, you are the evil one."

Mackenzie and Frankie finished it, as they cried in unison: "you used these white ninja's to kill us!"

The Dai-ling jumped towards Sennan. His face wrinkled in anger.

"No! I'm your master, you can't… aaahg." He cried. As the Dai-ling blocked him from view.  
"I am the leader of D-corp, I'm smarter and better then you, worthless slaves. You can't let those children win! Stop… no!"

I buried my face in Joe's shoulder, as much as I once longed for this ending; it now came to me as repulsive. I guess love did that to you.

"Stop!" I cried, but the Dai-ling didn't listen to me, so I turned around, hanging over the fence. "Kevin, stop them. Maybe they'll listen to you." I shouted at the oldest brother.

"I... um... Stop!" He shouted, mirroring my yell.

The Dai-ling stopped and Kevin looked smug and puzzled at the same time.  
"Don't kill Sennan, that would make you just as evil as Sennan wanted you to be."

"37 thinks that isss, exssactly what Sssennan deserves." One of the white-ninja's said.  
"But we arsenot evil!" another hissed. Stepping away so that I could see Sennan's body, it was mauled and his limbs were lying in odd angles, but he was only unconscious.

Then suddenly, out of the blue _another_ voice spoke up. "Of course you aren't evil. You are products of Kevin's gene. Kevin is the purest of heart, and so are you."

All of the others heads, excluding mine and Mackenzie's shot up.

"Boss?" Frankie asked.  
"I thought so… but it's different." Nick said confused, some emotion I couldn't place on his face.

"I sounds like the Boss." Leila offered.  
"But it also sounds like…" Joe whispered behind me.

"M-mom?" Kevin said. And all of our eyes widened at the sight of the woman that stepped out of the hole that once was the hatch. **(You're probably going to kill me if I leave it here… let's continue…)**

"Yes dear Kevin, it's me." The dark haired woman said and I believed her. Not only because on her face was a smile, so similar to Joe it was almost scary, not because her eyes seemed to be exactly the same shade as Nick's, but because she stared at Kevin's face with such affection it could only be a mother's.

"Dai-ling." She now spoke to the ninja's. "I am from WPC; a company witch has fought D-corp for years. We are a white, good organisation and our goal is to safe the world. These children are also part of it. Do you wish to join?" She friendly asked.

"You sare good and will help usss to not be evil?" One of the Dai-ling asked.  
"Of course, I could use your great talents for the better of the world."

"Then consssider us your ssservants."

"Not servants. Helpers." The woman smiled at them and to my surprise, the Dai-ling bowed to her.

"Would you, as your first task to help the world, take care of that mutt I call my brother?" She asked. "Do not kill him, but bring him to the main lobby, some of my agents will be waiting there and take care of him. Like they have done with the other D-corp men in this building. They will also escort you to our head quarters. Your talents will be used to rid the world of Sennan's damage."

"Sssertainly."

We all watched, me and Joe from the stairs, Nick, Leila, Frankie and Mackenzie from the left side of the room, Kevin from the right. As the Dai-ling carried Sennan away.

"Now." The woman sighed. "You, my sons." She glanced at the brothers one by one. "and my daughters." She looked at me, Leila and Mackenzie. "Deserve some explanation." She sighed and laughed at us. I shuddered, not only did her teeth match her white shirt exactly, but Joe always smiled in exactly the same way.

We all looked at her, suspicious, adrenaline from the fight still rushing through all of our bodies.

"It's okay, it's all over now. I understand if you don't trust me, but just hear my story okay?" That's all I ask." She aid, lifting her hands in a way that said: I'm unweaponed.

Joe and I walked down the stairs, still holding on to each others hands, as if we were afraid to loose each other again.

"Come, I don't think this is the best place to start a story like this." She said, looking to all the Dai-ling bodies and our blood on the floor.

We followed her down, through the building again. Only this time in the other direction. "I am sorry we didn't show up earlier." She sighed. "But we only tonight took our company back. As soon as I realised what you were up to, we went here, but unfortunately not on time. Though you did an amazing job on your own." She explained.

We saw a lot of blue uniformed men and woman. Probably from WPC. I shouldn't be surprised actually, but I always thought we were the only WPC agents. How dead wrong I was, I realised as we walked by a group of 10 agents.

We finally settled down in the lobby of the building, a place we had never seen, it looked average enough. If not for the agents standing everywhere.  
We at down in some plastic chairs and the woman started to explain.

"For first. I am truly sorry I never told you who and where I was. I am your mother; I can't explain how much it hurt me to leave you with that bloody, well, my brother." The guys and me smiled, as did Leila, but she also shook her head in disapproval.  
"When Sennan killed my husband and Wing's parents, the strongest spies of our generation, he locked me away, but thanks to one of his earlier droids, incomplete and unskilled, I managed to escape from D-corp and Sennan's experiments to set my gene's over to his droids. D-corp stands for Droid, Devil and of course my brothers last name that I thank god changed when I married your father.  
Your parents, Wing, and our family were really close friends and it was hard to know you were all gone, I thought Sennan must've killed you too. I was pained by the thought my best friends daughters had died too. As I loved you already too.

When I escaped, I started WPC, with the help of a few of our other friends. The Malone's, the Misa's. Even the van Dyke's.  
But I had how Sennan took custody over you, I couldn't come back. We were to weak to fight D-corp yet and Sennan would have killed me if he found out I was still alive, now that he had found out my gene's were too weak to support his droids.  
For your own safety, I let you stay with Sennan.  
I never found out what happened to you Wing." She now turned towards me. "If I had known, I would have tried to get you out, but I had no idea.  
Luckily I found a way to get you into WPC, in a way Sennan had to approve of, as he had lied to you about him being good. He had to accept.  
D-corp became stronger and stronger when they had found out Wing's gene's were almost strong enough to support the droids. Sennan figured that you, my boys, with the DNA of both me and your father, who had been one of the best too when he was alive." Her voice became hoarse and Kevin, the sweet guy as he was, put a hand on her knee.  
"Combinated, your father and my genes would be even stronger then Kayla's and even wings. Shortly said. Your genes would be strong enough, Sennan figured. He never planned for you to live, though he also didn't plan for you to die, you were supposed to become his never drying source of strong genes. He even had the wicked plan to combine all your DNA, Wing's and Leila, also obviously strong, included.  
He had always planned to kidnap Frankie, to seduce you in coming to him. But Wing brought his delicate balance to swing over when she crossed sides. So he kidnapped both of you siblings to get you all to him. You will probably know the story from there."

She finished, staring at us.

"Mom." Nick suddenly whispered. He stood up and hugged his mother. She almost reached his nose…  
One by one, the brothers stepped up.  
Kevin, Frankie and then Joe left my side, to hug their long lost mother.

It hurt, somewhat, the hole that my own mother had left, so I went to Mackenzie, who was also a bit sad Frankie was standing with his family. I hugged her and she happily put her arms around my neck as I lifted her. Like we had done so many times before.  
I finally had my little sister back. I was grateful for that. At least I had some family left.  
"Hey Kenzie. I missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again, promise?" I whispered to her blonde curls.  
"Yes, I promise. I missed you too. Will you never go away again too then? Is it over now?" She asked.

"I'll never leave you again."

"Yay." She sighed and hugged me closer. I smiled at Leila over Mackenzie's shoulder.  
I wouldn't want to disturb this family-reunion and she seemed to think the same thing.  
Then, Joe looked over his shoulder and yelled: "Come on, what are you waiting for? I want to hug you guys too, ya know?" His trademark smirk on his face.

I smiled. Yeah, I belonged there, next to him in his family. Now also my family.

I reached for Leila's hand and we walked towards the boys and their mom. Getting welcomed in warm embraces.

Mackenzie squirmed in my arms and as soon as I put her down she walked to Frankie, who was being put down by Kevin, and said: "we have to tell them, now that they're family too." She said.  
Frankie nodded in all seriousness his eight, pardon me, almost-nine year old-face could hold.

They turned too us, in the middle of the little circle we formed, in a way that announced a heavy thing.

I smiled and put my arm around Joe's waist, as his was draped around my shoulders. Opposite from us I saw Nick softly kiss Leila's cheek.

"We are now twins." The two small-people in the middle announced.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was so adorable and funny at the same time. Though they seemed to be offended. "We are!" Mackenzie yelled, her small mouth pouting.  
"I'm the oldest though." Frankie said.

"So?" Mackenzie threw in.  
"I'm just the oldest; I want to be the oldest at least once. You can be oldest next week."

We all laughed again and I saw the brother's mother look at the 'twins' lovingly.  
I scooped Mackenzie up again and said: "Congrats with your twin, Kenzie."  
She laughed with me as I twirled her around. Though not very carefully.  
One of her feet accidentally smacked Kevin's face.  
"Seriously? My face? Again? This is so unfair!" Kevin moaned.

"Well, your nose is straight again." I told him.

He touched his nose with his left hand and like I said, it was back in its original position, like nothing ever happened.

"It's still unfair." He huffed, crossing his arms.

I raised my eyebrow and his brothers shot him a confused look.

"We're all okay now, exhausted and dirty, but okay, what could be wrong?" Nick asked.

"well. You have Leila. Joe has wing. Even Frankie has Mackenzie! Who's there for me?" He said. An adorable sad look on his face.

"Aww, Kev!" Leila Cooed. "You've got all of us!"  
We all went to hug Kevin and he sighed, this time in satisfaction.

"Ahh, much better." Kevin said, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Haha, that's like the song." Joe laughed.

"What song?"

"You know, that one song."

"Little more specific please, Danger?" Nick said.

"You know. _Oooh, I wanna fight with you! Tear up the skies with you! Make up tonight with you! You're much better!"_ Joe sang.

"OH that song!" Kevin said, but the rest of us till looked confused. "With the tuuuu ti tuuu ti tuuu ti taaah." He hummed.

"Oh, I get it…" Nick said. "Much better, about some guy who wants to find a girl that is better for him that a girl that hurt him."

I sighed and I saw Leila laugh.

"If you're so keen about that music thing, just start a band!"

The brothers rolled their eyes in unison and the rest of us laughed at them.

"Wow, I'm happy it's all over now." Leila said, putting her arms back around Nick.  
"Me too." He agreed.

"Let's go home; the fire-house is still legally mine you know. You must be all very tired and no offence, but you guys stink!" Their and maybe now my mom told us, pinching her nose.

"Good idea. Let's go home." We all agreed as Joe spoke.

We walked towards the exit of the building, as Mrs. Jonas came to walk next to me. "It's nice to have you back Wing. It really is." She said. "Kayla and I always fantasised about you and Joe hooking up, so we would be actual family."

I laughed, feeling the vibrations of Joe's next to me.

"You know, I never actually agreed. But your mom once asked me to be your godmother, would you like that?"

Yeah, I liked that idea, of a home with an actual family family. Finally peace in my life.  
With my safety, my Danger walking right next to me. So I nodded and knew that from now on, my life wouldn't only hold pain anymore. Now that I finally knew the real meaning of love.  
I would be loved, everything that was once going on in my life, had now finally stopped going wrong.

I smiled at the creatures next to me. Kevin carrying both Frankie and Mackenzie, though I had no idea where he got the strength from. Nick and Leila hand in hand, talking tiredly with one another.

I felt the exhaustion take over my body as I leaned closer to Joe, who one-armed hugged me and placed a kiss on my head.  
"I love you." he said.  
That made it all worth it…

"oy Kevin, didn't you try to play the guitar once?"

~Fin

**Don't worry, there will be an epilogue, coming up somewhere next week, because I'm once again, super busy.  
Just in case you were wondering, yes, the Dai-ling are all made from Kevin's DNA. That explains why they are such good fighters. They are huma-droids, partly human and partly machine. And they also have none of Kevin's memories or experiences. Just his skill and essence (like the 'can't be evil' thing)  
They follow the mom so quickly and without thinking because they **_**are**_** made to serve, just not somebody that is evil. And because they can't completely think for their own.  
That's about it. **

**The thank u's come in the epilogue so keep tuned for that one!  
Love you all to pieces!  
**


	11. is finally going right

**Here's the promised epilogue, but I'll start with some thanks and some announcements:**

**First of all I want to thank all of you who read, even without reviewing. Naturally I would like to ask you to do just that, but I'm not a generally demanding person, so only if you want to.**

**Next, I want to thank chibiyugixyami, xxVICTORIAxx and snowfall_xo for supporting me, without them this wouldn't be what it is now.**

**Okay, so this is the final part of When everything that's going on is really going wrong. A story I had more trouble with than with every other story ever. Now I can hopefully focus on stories that will flow a little easier, though I really enjoyed writing this one too!**

**If you want to know what the D-corp logo looks like, visit my profile... there's a link there...**

**There is some slight fluff in this one, because I felt like trying that. I cannot tell if it's any good, so just bear it with me, okay?**

**And that's basically it, except for the fact that I'm pretty sad it's over now, I love all my characters to death and I hate to see beauties like Wing, Mackenzie and even Sennan go. But I think this will make a worthy slot**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Wing…**

Time is a funny thing, really. I get why people say it flies… Healing takes time, the time will learn. And more of those stupid sayings…

I mean, it has been almost a month since we saved the world from a maniac McWeirdo who was using his nephews, who thought they were good, for his own wicked plans.

For example: taking their blood to make droids out of the unique spy-gene these brothers were supporting. Until one of his criminals (the daughter of the woman he loved and killed because she didn't love him) Refused to be tortured more by him, joined the brothers and his plans ran out of hand, witch made him kidnap his youngest nephew and the ex-criminal's little sister, to lure all of them in his creepy-crap hands.  
Naturally they kicked his butt… okay, _after_ they had been pretty beaten up themselves, but they still beat him and his weird scientists, who were now all in jail. Hopefully rotting away after getting charged for mass-murders, abuse, illegal experiments, attempt to take what is not theirs, fraud blackmailing, robbing, stealing and way more against-the-law-stuff…  
The mother of the brothers turned out to be alive after all and with her help, the brothers, the thief-girl and, technical supporter (better known as the girlfriend of one of the brothers) and their saved siblings made everything better…

Jeez, a month already since that happened, but I don't think any of us will ever forget. Especially me, only the thought of losing Joe, Mackenzie and the rest of my step-family made everything ache. I'm relieved now; extremely thrilled that Mackenzie is safe. I won't loose her to them ever again and that makes it all worth it, even the torture in the Stackhouse, as long as she's safe.  
Yeah, everything settled, as much as things can settle for people like us. I mean, with types like my Danger and me, problems are usually not far ahead. Plus we are still spies, solving crimes on a daily basis is pretty exciting by itself.  
Though we're not just agents anymore, officially we're now Junior Operatives Networking As Spies. Since 'mom' won't have us being real spies… (You had to see all the eye-rolls on that)

Not everything is different though. We are all still the best of friends. It feels like there's nothing we can't do.  
Joe and myself are still the best field workers, I mean, we're totally awesome.

Kevin still beats every bad-guy he finds and Nick is still the brilliant team-leader. Leila makes the best of gadgets, after she had been inspired by D-corps technology, Frankie still gets us in everywhere and Mackenzie even turned out to be a great strategist.  
Naturally, the twins are both thrilled by the fact they can tell us what to do.

Anyway, like I said we're now Junior… well, we're basically J.O.N.A.S. (leave it to Kevin to come up with such things, sincerely the guy is brilliant when he wants to be)

The rest has changed though. I'm back on the good side, though the marks of my old life are still visible. Mrs. Jonas is our supervisor now and I think everybody likes this better. We know what we're up to, but the atmosphere is more relaxed now that _he's_ gone. The missions are thrilling and take my mind of things, it is so much fun to fight crime, something I was once part of, together with my family.

Also in the atmosphere: love… Toe-wrinkling, love-bird, cosy love…  
I thought Joe was kidding when he called Nick intense. I never believed Leila to be this… romantic.  
We all try to stay away mile-radius of them when they're being, couple-ish.

I try to stop them with witty comments, honestly I do, but Leila's actually happy when I call Nick a bossy braniac and he goes into complete sulking-mode, just so she can comfort him.

Okay, me and Joe are sort of, kinda a thing too now, but I'm not going to kiss him senseless because he wrote me a bloody song.

The idea is appealing, but I have learned to keep my emotions under strong control.

I am convinced that they should form a band now, the song Nick wrote is fantastic and Kevin is all into guitars now, since he met this red-head working in the local guitar shop. I once heard Joe sing in the shower, so I know he's a beautiful singer. I just have to convince him of that, but I'm not worried. Joe always gives me what I want and I'll just talk Nick and Kevin into submission.  
I'm brilliant, thank you very much.

Yes, I have changed too in the last month. Especially my self esteem has gotten quite the boost. How can it not, when I'm living with this family. A loving god-mother (she has legal custody over me and already made me clean my room) two older brothers (who spoil their new little sister way too much then is good for me) little twin brother and sister (as we now all come to think about Frankie and Mackenzie) a cat (Joe thought it was hilarious) and a boyfriend (it still feels weird to say that) who all love me so much?

I admit, I still have nightmares, but I'm doing better with that. I don't wake up all sweaty and scared in the middle of the night, after witch I run off to the boys' room and Joe has to hug me till I'm calm and have stopped crying.

It's getting better; I don't see black with red uniforms everywhere I look. Spying on me, taking my loved ones away again.  
My life is steadying and I don't think I would want it any else.  
The hole my parents left isn't aching anymore. Like the love cures it, it's not gone, it will always be there, but it's not painful to think about them anymore.  
My scars are still visible, but I'm not scared of getting more. Nobody will hurt me and I won't let anyone get hurt either.

I actually like Nick and Leila being so in love with each other. It's so clear how much they care. They spent hours just staring at each other, not doing anything. It's heart-warming and that's saying something coming from me and my torn heart.  
'Mom' would never ever let anything happen to me again. We had a really long talk after we had picked Nick and Joe up from the hospital.  
She's a lot like my own mother, I get why they were best friends. It's nice to have a figure like that back in my life.

The healing after the adventure didn't take that long, we could pick up Joe and Nick after just two days. Where it would've taken normal humans at least two months to recover from muscle damage and hypothermia.  
We found out the spy-gene even heals physical damage. Seeing as we walked out of the D-corp headquarters laughing, even though we were wounded and hurt.  
But love helped a lot too, especially from my mental wounds. That's why I felt guilty. I felt like I was lying to them, how could they give me such love when I didn't even deserve it? Ridiculous. I always told them they were way too nice for their own good.  
I looked out in the dark outside the fire-house that made me feel so secure, my own warm place. With light behind the windows in the winter, instead of barely warmth-giving candles. People laughing and eating dinner together, like a family. Instead of cold pizza on the ground. Lying in your bed in the morning, with thick blankets and the prospect of a morning hug, instead of waking up together underneath a think blanket with the prospect of more hard work to take care of the little body beside you.  
I was especially grateful for all of those things, because it meant Mackenzie had them too, because she, unlikely to me, deserved them.  
Not me, the scarred, lethal criminal.

**Joe…**

She was sitting in the windowsill, staring into the darkness outside. My beautiful girl, her hair still damp from the shower, her lips once again dark crimson because of her constant biting on them. I observed her from a distance as she sat there, dressed in only white clothes, sitting in front of our bedroom window. She looked so peaceful, so different from the rushed, stressed girl I met 3 and a half weeks ago.  
She was more confident now, serene even. If you could ever call our hyperactive, highly sarcastic Wing serene.

She wasn't better, we all knew that. 'Just healing,' she told us. 'Don't worry'.  
The thing is, I can't _not_ worry about her. I knew there was something wrong underneath the surface, though it seemed to get better whenever I touched her.

The moon broke through the clouds outside, its light reflected in her silver eyes and I saw the thoughtful look in them. So I moved from my leaning position against the wall and walked towards her, lifting her frame easily, sliding underneath her in the windowsill.  
"What's bothering you?" I asked, resting my head on the white silk covering her shoulder.  
"Nothing." She said, leaning back in my embrace.

She should know better then to lie to me.  
"Something's bothering my little thief-girl. C'mon Wing, tell me."  
She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. The white fabric of her pants an exact opposite to her black hair.  
"You just said it." She sighed.  
"I'm… confused." I told her, frowning at her discomfort. It affected me like it was my own. Her face, so beautiful to me, looked sad. And I couldn't have that.  
"Wing?"  
"I'm the thief girl, the criminal. I stole things, I hurt people. I should be in jail too."

It started to get clear what she was worrying about, but before I could say anything she shifted, trying to get out of my hug.  
"Wing, you were forced to…" I started, letting her go, but she ran away from me immediately.

I followed her until I saw her standing in front of her bedroom. Her hands folded around something, or rather, some things.  
"See this?" she said, pained, leaning against the door.  
She stretched her hands and opened them, she was holding several objects.

I recognised the shiny forms of diamonds, but also a gold necklace, a wooden token and I think, as silver knife…  
"I'm a thief, Danger, a criminal." Now her face was blank, but I could feel she was hiding. My stomach turned as I reached for her, but she stepped away.  
"I'm just as bad as them, I'm no better then Sennan."  
"No, you are not!" I yelled, desperately trying to get reason in her. "Sennan made you do that stuff. He tortured you! He forced…"

I trailed off at the look on her beloved face. It looked guilty, miserable.  
"You didn't…" I gasped.  
I received a sarcastic glare.  
"You see, I was right, I don't deserve this." She waved her hand around. "I don't deserve your family's love. I'm a criminal. I stole and not only because of Sennan. Yes, that was my choice and I grabbed it. _That's what's wrong Danger!_"

I just looked at her, my eyes glued to her face. It didn't make any sense what she was saying.  
_My_ Wing would never do that.

"And I certainly don't deserve you, I'm a bad-guy, girl, whatever. Always have been." Now she really wasn't making any sense.  
Her voice was steady and stubborn as she said that. Staring up at me, her hands on her hips. So certain of her own decline.

"Why would you do that?" I couldn't help my voice of sounding accusing.

"Why do you think? Because I needed the money! Because I was poor and I hated being poor. I hated not being able to give Mackenzie the life she deserved. I'm her guardian." She screamed at me.  
I stared back, almost amused now.  
_Of course_, that was the reason. It was so… Wing. Not caring about her own sanity, only about others and then hating herself for doing wrong things to safe her sister from starving to death.

So I laughed.

"What the _hell_ are you laughing at? I gave Mackenzie what she needs, I'm not needed anymore so I probably …" I stopped her from talking there by taking her once again into a hug.

"Wing… don't ever doubt you deserve this, the life you have every right to lead. That you deserve _me_. Because that is out of the question."

"But…"

"You have regrets about stealing, well then make it right. Correct your mistakes."

"And how exactly were you planning on doing that, genius?"  
"I have an Idea."

"That's a first…"

**Wing…**

So, we were back where it all started. I guess that made sense. Everything turned around in circles right?

The museum, where I met Danger for the first time, where I had committed more then one crime by stealing their showpieces.

All of the showpieces I still had were now back in their places in several museums all over town. Even a hell of a lot of diamonds WPC found inside D-corp. Were now back in their showcases.  
I wondered what D-corp used the diamonds for; it wasn't like they needed the money.

I shrugged, it didn't matter. What mattered was that I was here, on the roof of our museum. My hand securely in Joe's. Both our hair blowing in the wind. His beautiful face glowed in the light. He looked aside, smiling at me.  
"Better now?" He asked.  
"Yeah, this feels good." I answered.  
He smiled even brighter and then looked down to the streets below.  
"So how exactly did you survive a fall this high?"

"Want to see?" I asked, a wicked grin on my face.

"Um... never mind."

I laughed, a thing that felt very natural now that I was relieved of my heavy burden.  
"You know, I wonder what D-corp wanted with those diamonds." Joe wondered, pulling me closer to him.  
Once again, we thought alike.

"Yeah, so did I." I answered, thinking about it.  
"I mean, they were only busy with cloning us and stealing stuff. Why'd they keep the diamonds?"

"Exactly!" I hummed to his chest.

"Sennan was only busy with creating Kevin-clones." Joe continued.

"And Joe-clones, Nick-clones, maybe even Frankie-clones." I added.

"And from what Kevin told, that Dr. Oid figure was completely obsessed with his droids. Would do anything to make them, even torture him."

I shuddered. "Believe me; I know what Sennan's scientists are willing to do."  
Joe shot me a sympathic look.

"Maybe…" I suddenly realised. "Just speculating, they needed the diamonds…"  
"for the droids!" Joe finished without missing a beat. "Of course!"  
We were both quiet for a while, then Joe started talking again, in a different tone and subject then before.  
"You know what I also know." He asked. Staring down at me, his gorgeous brown eyes shimmering slightly.  
"Tell me." I smiled.

"I love you."

Wow, that was unexpected. Those three words never meant much to me; I always thought they were kind of mushy. But hearing them now from him, so sincerely.

"I love you too."

It was the only sensible answer. I knew I couldn't live without him; that was a solid fact to me. I already qualified him as my 'loved one'. He was beautiful to me, inside and outside. Naturally I loved him.

He smiled, almost relieved, but also really happy.

Then, he kissed me and that was even more unexpected and _so_ different then I had imagined. It wasn't wet and mushy romantic. His lips weren't soft and caring. They were a little scabrous and I could feel his smile in them. They were exactly right, exactly Joe.  
I kissed back and I was surprised at the feel of electricity running through my whole body, the feel of completeness.

His lips left mine and I smiled at him. I really hoped Kevin and that red-head worked out, I don't think he would survive another 'couple'.

"You really love me too?" He asked, a slightly insecure grin on his face.

"Of course I love you, dumbass, do you even need to ask, jeez." I laughed, punching his arm and rolling my eyes.  
"That's the Wing I know."

Naturally, with Joe's luck, we had to be interrupted.

"Guys! Guys! Wing? Joe? You there!" Came the voices of Nick, Kevin and Leila.

"Yeah, what's the fuzz bro?" Joe asked, grabbing his spy-phone from his pocket, putting it on speaker.

"One of the scientists from D-corp escaped." Kevin yelled.

"I'm so sorry Wing, to bother you again, but we need to find Dr. Oid quickly. He could be dangerous, with his knowledge of the droids, but we have no idea where he's going."

"We do." I answered, grinning up to Joe.

"You do?" Kevin asked.  
"O dear, I know that tone from Joe. You're going to do something dangerous. Wing, Joe. Don't even think abou…" Nick started.

Joe closed the phone. "This could be fun, ready to catch some droid making doctor?"

"Hell yeah." I said and we exchanged identical wicked grins.

~**fin**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
